


The Bratty Omega & His Alpha Bodyguard

by SpaceBabyKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Lotor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bodyguard Shiro (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith has a plan, Keith is a brat, Kolivan has had to put up with Keith for years, Lotor is a little bit of a dick, M/M, Model Keith (Voltron), Modern AU, Omega Keith, Paparazzi AU, Past Keith/Kolivan (Voltron), Past Keith/Lotor (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Will update characters as soon as they appear, Will update tags as shit goes down, alpha shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBabyKeith/pseuds/SpaceBabyKeith
Summary: Keith is a bratty model who always gets in trouble, making his manager, Kolivan, go crazy. So, Kolivan finds Shiro, someone willing to help Keith safe and make sure he stays out of the tabloids.But what Keith does want is Shiro, the hot sexy bodyguard who seems more than willing to protect Keith. He wants to fuck him, make a mess out of him, and he was going to do everything he can to do just that and make him go crazy.This is based onJoltikon's AU, which can be foundhere.





	1. Little Monster Wants to Play

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited about this. This might be the first real project that I continue with! This AU is exciting. I love to play bratty Keith, and I am hoping this turns out okay enough. I'm still developing as a writer, but here's to hoping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a bodyguard; he does not take the news lightly.

Keith was a brat; a monster; a wrecking ball ready to destroy everything in his path. From expensive wear to an explosive attitude, Keith was a millionaire who gave no fucks about what anyone ever says about him.

Keith Kogane could care less.

Day after day the paparazzi were on his ass the more familiar he grew with the crowd. They were beginning to learn sides of Keith he wanted no one to know, as well as invading his personal space on a day-to-day basis. The paparazzi - or the ‘Big P’ Keith liked to call them - were a bunch of filthy hounds finding over the last piece of meat left. Keith was their blessing while they were his curse.

So, Keith’s manager invested in a bodyguard, knowing damn well the boy wouldn't be able to uphold the most proper of reputations if he didn’t. He invested in an alpha, of course, who would be willing to protect Keith at all cost and make sure he maintains a perfect reputation. He needed an alpha who would be able to gauge their emotions in Keith's times of need, such as when he goes into heat, or if he accidentally goes into heat in public. The alpha had to be strong, and level-headed, determined to keep Keith out of harm's way.

So, his manager invested in Takashi Shirogane, or “Shiro” for short, his first name too much of a formality for the male.

And Keith was not happy when he heard the news.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Tapping his foot angrily, Keith was waiting. Waiting was not something he most certainly liked doing, but this meeting was deemed necessary by Kolivan so he could become acquainted with his bodyguard. This meeting would also help settle some ground rules, and some rules that Keith may have for “Shiro.” This meeting, at least in Kolivan's eyes, was going to end in disaster.

Keith was going to make sure it did. Scaring off the man was his goal.

But, when the doors opened, and the bodyguard stepped forward, Keith found himself staring dumbfounded, mouth slightly agape as his eyes cast upwards towards a man much more massive and bulkier in size than he was. From what Keith could see, the outfit he chose was meant to stand out and show that he was a protector of some sort, a tailored suit that hugged his body well, obviously a little on the expensive side but not too much to where it would break the bank. Every inch was covered; no wrinkles in sight - Shiro was the exact definition of perfection.

Keith wanted to devour him.

“You must be Keith.” Shiro took a small step forward, extending his hand out for Keith to take. His mannerisms were, of course, expert.

Keith took his hand and shook it lazily, a small grin forming on his lips as he gave the hand a slight squeeze. “And you must be Shiro. It's a pleasure to meet the man who will be annoyingly saving my ass from being exposed. I think Kolivan just wants to cover his tracks and his own exposure, honestly, but whatever.” He withdrew his hand and then shrugged, turning on his heel towards the entrance way to the living area. “This way. I want to sit and eat while we talk. Standing around is fucking boring.”

Shiro stared momentarily at Keith’s back, only to then begin walking toward, cautiously waking close to the male. He said nothing, which was somewhat unsettling to Keith, but he said nothing of the matter as he moved into the spacious living area. The first floor consisted of many rooms, including the main foyer that had had the grand staircase branching off into two separate directions. His house, by definition, was a mansion far too big for someone like Keith, but something flashy and flashy was what he liked. Keith has hosted many parties here, some of which have been hounded by paparazzi waiting to smash some reputations considering they had no life.

Keith could never have fun.

Once in the living area, Keith flopped down onto the couch, crossing one leg over the other as he laid across it. Kolivan was already seated, having set up the mini appetizers Keith had requested, sitting to the left of Keith with Shiro facing forward in front of Keith.

Keith was always the center of attention.

“So, Shiro,” Keith reached over to grab a mozzarella stick, dipping it in marinara sauce and then bit into it. He dragged the stick out until the melted cheese finally snapped, then took the rest into his mouth. “Tell me. What are you willing to do when it comes to protecting my very well being? You seem strong, built up enough to knock someone out with one punch…” It made Keith shiver, shifting on the couch. “So enlighten me.”

Kolivan gave a sharp look to Shiro.

“I am willing to do whatever I can necessary to protect you, Keith. I understand you have a reputation to uphold that is already cracking due to the relentlessness of the media. I want to make sure they don't damage it further, or at least keep you out of harm's way. That means I'll punch someone if I have to, even if it risks me being in the media as well in a horrifying light. I want to paint a picture that will make sure you shouldn't be messed with anymore.” Shiro gave a straightforward answer, honest to the very fiber of his being, eyes staring deep into Keith’s.

Keith's dress had ridden up slightly on his thighs. Kolivan was disappointed at the display.

“I like that answer…” Keith hummed, shifting to where his back was pressed into the couch, moving one leg so he could raise his knee while the other leg laid flat on the couch. “It makes me happy, very happy.” He then glared towards Shiro. “But I hate this whole bodyguard shit, you understand me? I didn’t want a bodyguard to protect me at my every mistake, so you’re a burden to me.” His gaze was sharp when gazing into Shiro's eyes. “But, I have to put up with you since Kolivan won’t let me do as I wish. He thinks I'll end up fucking something up, and maybe I will one day, but I’m not some goddamn child.”

“Keith, you cannot go punching random paparazzi just because they shove a camera in your face. _You_ cannot;  _he_ can shove them away for you and keep _your_ damn reputation intact. You need to understand that. In some instances, you do act like a spoiled brat.”

Keith growled toward the man, gritting his teeth a bit in seething anger. He _hated_ when Kolivan called him spoiled. He didn't like hearing it right from the mouth of someone else. Whenever someone called him spoiled or a spoiled brat, he felt that the urge to connect his fist to their face was ten times stronger. Kolivan never helped soothe that urge, even in times that seemed intimate to either of them, purely only for Keith to calm down. Kolivan seemed to think that he was only acting as a babysitter towards Keith and that pissed. Keith. _Off._

“I don't need you,” Keith growled towards Shiro, shifting so he could turn his body to him and face him dead on. “I am perfectly capable of controlling myself.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Shiro's answer caught Keith off guard, blinking back for a moment. “Excuse me?”

“I said, I highly doubt that.” Shiro leaned forward to grab a mozzarella stick, biting into it and let the cheese snap quicker than Keith’s drawn-out drag. “You need me. I have heard of some of your outbursts out there on your own, and as someone who has had a line of bodyguards in their family, you're going to be the hardest anyone in my family has controlled.” Another bite; chew. “But I'm willing to put up with it for a fair price, plus I am one of the most capable alphas out there as someone who doesn’t give into carnal desire. I'm not going to give in to your bratty attitude and say I can't help you because I can, and I will starting today. I will be there for you. I will watch over you if I have to. I’m not letting your reputation be ruined by shit paparazzi who care less about your own feelings.”

Keith shivered slightly, pressing his knees together a bit. “Oh yeah? You're really confident in your abilities, huh, Shiro?”

Shiro nodded his head. “Very confident…” His gaze flicked to Keith’s legs for a moment, then back up to Keith. “I know things will be hard to get used to considering I’m your first bodyguard, but I'm really confident I can help you, Keith.” He had his hands folded in his lap, eyes gazing into Keith’s. Shiro was not going to be distracted, huh?

Keith sighed and leaned back a little, crossing his legs now as well as his arms. “Fine. Whatever.” He moved one arm to run his fingers through his hair. “I know Kolivan won't let this go, so I can't do anything about any of this. So fine. Be my bodyguard. Protect me. Ahhh, save me!” He sighed and took two more sticks, eating them up quickly and angrily. He could see the smug look on Kolivan's face, and it only made Keith want to bitch more.

But, Keith didn't. Instead, he rolled his eyes and stood up.  
  
“I’m glad you’re willing to take my assistance. I will be starting today. What are you going to be doing today?” Shiro stood up himself, walking a little closer now to Keith.  
  
Keith breathed a little shakier when Shiro drew closer. Almost immediately, he could smell how _good_ he smelled. Quickly, it flicked the switch in Keith back on, glancing up towards the male with a small grin on his face. “Ah, well, I was going to lay in bed all day since I have nothing to do and have a shit ton to do tomorrow, but there is something I could do…” He eyed Shiro up and down, causing Shiro to take a step back. There was a slight switch of facial expressions on Shiro’s face for a moment, but it returned back to his soft gaze. “I was going to go to a party tonight. I take it you will be accompanying me?”  
  
Shiro nodded his head. “Yeah. I have to. Who knows what could happen?” He then shrugged.  
  
Keith thought being a bodyguard was more of a silent partner type deal. Hearing Shiro talk was doing things to Keith, unspeakable things, and it only made him want to devour him more. Shiro was a walking, breathing, talking God in disguise, Keith felt, and he wanted nothing more than for him to use his great powers on.  
  
“For now, just do whatever you want.” Keith moved slightly closer to Shiro, resting both of his hands onto his chest. “We could have a little bit of fun to get closer to one another, but I don’t think Kolivan would appreciate that, huh?” He cast a sideways glance towards Kolivan, before then glancing up towards Shiro. “God, you are built…” His hands rubbed his chest slowly, biting down on his bottom lip carefully as he massaged the muscles. He could feel Shiro tense up underneath his hands, causing Keith to laugh gently, knocking his head backward as he did. “You need to lighten up, mean scary man! C’mon, let me touch you a little. I want to get acquainted…”  
  
Shiro sighed and said nothing. Keith liked that. Letting it happen. Not like Keith was going to do much, only rub.  
  
“That’s enough, Keith.” Kolivan’s firm voice knocked Keith out of his little trance. “You’re going to make him uncomfortable, Keith. I will give you something to work on if you don’t quit the little act you have going on right now.”  
  
“Awww, is daddy jealous?” Keith rested his head on Shiro’s chest. “I like this man though! Come on... “ He then nuzzled his nose into Shiro’s chest. Shiro didn’t budge. Keith moved away slowly.  
  
Kolivan sighed and rubbed his temples. “I will be leaving. Shiro, please make sure he doesn’t get into a lot of trouble if he does go out today. For now, make sure there is no one on the premise or something. They always find a way to get near the mansion.”  
  
Shiro nodded his head. “That sounds like a plan.” He moved further away from Keith. “I will help see you out, Kolivan. Thank you for letting me be Keith’s bodyguard. I’m honored.”  
  
Keith tuned out the rest of the conversation. He didn’t really care for what Kolivan had to say with Shiro. He was more so thinking about how he could make Shiro his. Keith loved how Shiro felt under his hands, and God his scent was amazing. It could drive Keith up the wall if Shiro wanted to. He knew Kolivan would mention something eventually about Shiro having to mask his scent since Keith was sensitive to smell, but he didn’t want that to happen. He would rather smell Shiro all day instead of smelling nothing at all. Keith wanted to be driven mad with lust. He _wanted_ to go crazy.  
  
Keith wanted Shiro deep inside of him, and he would do absolutely everything in his power to make that happen.  
  
  
Later throughout the day, Shiro was back inside and peering through all the windows. Keith was in the kitchen, getting himself something to drink when he saw what Shiro had been doing this whole time. Keith could only sigh, shaking his head. He really was doing his job honestly and thoroughly today. Was this some sort of twisted test run of the job to see if he could handle Keith today? Would he be gone tomorrow and leave Keith in the dust? Keith had trust issues, he did, and he did _not_ want to lose Shiro as his damn bodyguard. He would not be as accepting towards others.  
  
“Do you want to learn anything about me?” Keith called out to Shiro, soon enough meeting him in the other room. There was a lot to find out when it came to Keith. He held many secrets, some in which Kolivan didn’t even know of. “Relationships I’ve had, sexual encounters I’ve managed to fuck up, potential people who would want to screw with my life?”  
  
Shiro was quick to nod his head. “I want to be wary of those who are willing to harm you or jeopardize your career. Please, tell me…” His eyes seemed like they were pleading.  
  
That soft gaze really was going to fuck Keith up.  
  
“There is one ex who I did fuck things up with pretty bad…” Keith hummed softly, licking his lips a little bit. “I had the most fun with him, of course, but he thought I was a brat who needed to be put into my place.” He then ran his fingers through his hair. “And oh, he put me in my place often. I liked it, but he found out I used to have a thing with this… One guy I’m close with, and he let his jealousy get the best of him. Huge, huge fight… We never figured things out.”  
  
Shiro had his fists clenched for a moment; Keith knew he thought he didn’t notice, but he did. “And he is?”  
  
“Lotor. I’m sure you heard about our shitty breakup somewhere in the news if you follow top models.” Keith chuckled and then rubbed the back of his neck. “Lotor is a big one and the only one you will have to worry about. No one else is willing to hurt me or damage my career because I am on good terms with every single one of them. Lotor will always be the one who is a danger.”  
  
“Good to know.” Shiro nodded his head. “Is there another person I have to worry about in your life. I am sure there are many since you do have a temper.”  
  
Keith growled towards him, clenching his hand around the glass a bit. “Never say that to me again. I know my shit, and I don’t need you saying my shit to me.” He then turned around. “I’m going to get ready for the party. It’s in two hours, and I need a little me time before then.”  
  
Shiro nodded his head. “Will I be driving you then?”  
  
“Oh, please. I would love for you to drive me.” Keith sighed happily. He wondered what Shiro’s car smelled like. He hoped it smelled amazing and just like him. “Will we be using your car, or is it too…”  
  
“I will be driving my car.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Keith went with Moschino, a wool dress with stars. He wanted to stand out, even if that meant looking more casual than anyone else at the party. The dress was a little under mid-thigh, and if Keith bent down just enough… He would reveal the lacy panties hidden underneath. He was going to bend down plenty for Shiro tonight. Yes, he was a bit slutty, but who didn’t like a little slutty every once in a while? He wanted to make sure Shiro had his gaze on him, and what better way to do it than be a little on the revealing side?  
  
When Keith went down the stairs, Shiro’s gaze was trained on him. There was nothing Keith could do to get him to stop looking, so Keith must be making a dent somewhere already. They were quiet all the way to the car, Shiro opening the door for the male. Keith made _sure_ something was a bit revealed, even if it meant riding up his dress on purpose. Tonight was a good night to wear a thong, even if nothing might happen with Shiro. He wanted something to happen though, especially when his nose with hit with just… _Shiro_ . Holy shit… He crossed his legs and quickly covered himself up a bit. He had to at least be a little modest! This alpha was going to be the death of him.  
  
“Sorry…” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck when he took a seat next to the male. “I should have offered to drive your car for you.” He then eyed Keith up and down for a moment. “Ah, well, I guess it doesn’t matter too much. Let me know if you get too uncomfortable.”  
  
Keith nodded his head, buckling himself up with a flushed face. The silence fell once again, Keith fiddling with his thumbs as he tried to calm down. He knew the other could smell his arousal, he could see it in his face, and as much as he wanted Shiro to get turned on himself, he didn’t want it to happen in a car. It would take time, Keith knew this, and while the process could be rushed, he would rather it not be. He wanted this to be a slow process, one that Keith could go through smoothly (so he could get a better reaction out of it, of course). Shiro held no interest in him now, so Keith had to build that up and then drive the man absolutely wild. He wanted Shiro to crack. Keith didn’t want to crack.  
  
“Don’t do anything stupid,” Shiro said when they neared the huge mansion (but, of course; rich people party). “And I mean it. I’ll stop you if I have to.”  
  
“But Shiro! I’m a big boy! I can do things all by myself without you judging me! You’re just my stupid bodyguard. Don’t make me regret you!” Keith whined a little bit, shifting a little closer to the male to rest his chin on his shoulder. “Please let me have my fun… I want to get drunk! Let me make my fucking mistakes and fuck who I want to tonight!”  
  
Shiro groaned and nudged him off a bit. “No. Just because I’m your bodyguard doesn’t mean I don’t care about who I’m serving, Keith. People talk. I don’t want anyone talking about you after this.”  
  
Keith groaned and leaned back a little bit. He’ll just ditch Shiro and leave him alone somewhere along the way. He could easily lose anyone wherever he went. Shiro would be no different.  
  
“Do you know if Lotor will be here?”  
  
“Mm… Maybe…” Keith glanced up towards him, raising a brow. “Why?”  
  
“Nothing. Just wondering.”  
  
Keith nodded his head. “Take a left here.”  
  
“Of course…”  
  
Once Shiro parked his car _somewhere_ that would be hard to remember for later (at least to Keith), Keith was quick to hop out of the car and head straight to the front doors. He could already hear the thumping of the bass, smiling at all the cars that were in a row, seeing all the people spilling in and out. He could see familiar faces as well as new ones, and he could see some people eyeing him hungrily (oh, as always). This was going to be fun for Keith, that’s for sure… Except Shiro was trailing closely behind, eyeing every single person who eyed Keith _carefully_ , making sure he left his stupid mark on Keith. That pissed Keith off a bit.  
  
“Can you move a little further away from me. You’re scaring potential fucks.”  
  
Shiro stepped back a little bit and let Keith walk slightly further ahead, but he was still watching silently, and Keith could feel it. God, this was a mess. Kolivan _had_ to get him a bodyguard now, huh? This fucking sucked. He wanted nothing to do with having a bodyguard at one of the hottest parties in the city right now. He would instead drop dead than sit through this whole party with someone who felt like a babysitter to him.  
  
Ugh, gag him.  
  
When Keith walked into the house, he was immediately greeted by many well-known people who he could care less about. His eyes were more focused on getting himself something good to drink. Getting drunk was, of course, on Keith’s list. He needed to get drunk and make some mistakes tonight, at least something to liven up his life a little bit if Shiro was going to be on his ass all night. So, his first drink was a straight up shot of tequila. He was going straight to the hard shit. He knocked back a second one and then decided to walk off for a moment to talk to someone. Keith needed to get some interaction in him as well.  
  
Keith’s talking skills were still always the best, especially when it came to being flirtatious. Although, his flirting opportunities were down with Shiro breathing down his neck practically. This was a party where he should be fucking other male models who were absolute hunks or even actors who were total hunks, but he knew he was going to get absolutely nothing tonight from anyone, especially Shiro. No one.  
  
“Do you always flirt with so many people?” Shiro raised a brow, moving to press a hand to the small of his back. “Maybe you should try interacting instead of flirting?”  
  
“How about you shut up, yeah?” Keith glared up towards him. “I’m going to stop now anyway. There’s no point when none of these people turn me on, plus you’re breathing down my neck.” He shrugged. “I guess I could just talk to people and dance.” He needed to escape somewhere he wouldn’t be seen by Shiro. He needed a drink again. He needed a lot of things right now.  
  
“Alright, Keith.”  
  
“Could you get me a drink?” Keith raised a brow. “Or do you want to just stand there and be useless all night?”  
  
Shiro sighed. “Fine. Just this once.” He walked off for a moment, trying to keep his eyes on Keith as he walked away.  
  
Yeah, Keith was too fast for him and made a break for it straight up the stairs. This was the exact break he needed. Immediately, he greeted a few people with a small smile, even got to chat with the host of the party. The talks were longer than what he was expecting, but he didn’t feel like he was suffocating much anymore and he was now living again. He decided to move onto a different area now, wanting to talk with more people now that he was free and alive again, but that was all ruined by one little thing.  
  
Lotor. Great. Of course.  
  
“Oh, Keith. What a _pleasant_ surprise. I thought I might find you here.”  
  
Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “What do you want, Lotor? Can’t we just say hi to each other in passing and then leave it be? I don’t think you want to mess with me right now.”  
  
“Oh? And why is that?” Lotor raised a brow, crossing his arms. “Do you have a protector watching over you or something? Is there a new boyfriend who will possibly kick my ass? Or is it perhaps Kolivan who is here with you right now. I know you were always quite fond of him.”  
  
Keith growled. “I do have someone who is willing to protect me now, and you are not him. Now, leave me alone and let me enjoy the party.” He decided to turn around and go back downstairs. Maybe he shouldn’t have ditched Shiro.  
  
“Running away again, I see. You always tend to do that when it comes to confrontation.” Lotor scoffed and walked behind Keith, very close behind. “Who is it? Keith, I want to talk to you...”  
  
Keith was getting angry. He clenched his fists a bit, glancing back towards the taller male. “Can you just fuck off, yeah?” He then kept walking, trying to rush it now. When he felt a hand gripping his arm, that’s when he froze. “I swear to God, Lotor. Let go of me right fucking now.”  
  
“Keith!”  
  
Oh, thank God.  
  
“Where have you been?” Shiro was a little frantic, holding a cup in his hand. He looked distraught as if Keith had been a lost child or something. Nice. Fantastic. This was just great. “Why… are you holding onto him like that?” And suddenly, Shiro straightened out, glaring towards Lotor.

Lotor immediately let go. “You invested in a bodyguard.”

“I did. Now, leave me alone.” Keith finally was able to walk off from Lotor, snatching the cup from Shiro's hand. Shiro didn't follow for the moment, so Keith did stop to glance back towards him. “Shiro?”

“You touch him ever again,” Shiro started, getting closer to Lotor. “I will personally fuck you up.” Cursing was not his style, but there was boiling over anger coursing through Shiro in one split second. Keith had bruises. “Never, and I mean never, touch him like that again. I must protect him, and I can’t have you _bruising_ him up.”

“What are you going to do about it? Beat me nearly to death? Then the whole world will know Keith has a psychopath for a bodyguard.” Lotor could only laugh, gently. “You are just as destructive as he is.”

Shiro grabbed Lotor by the shirt hard and growled towards him. “ _Don’t_ mess with me, Lotor.” He then shoved him away, turning to walk off silently.

Keith had never been so turned on by a display. He hadn't noticed how dizzy he felt after drinking the last of his drink; how his breath came out in soft pants. When Shiro, though, picked Keith up and slung him over his shoulder, that's when Keith snapped out of it. “H-Hey!” He yelled. “Put me down and let me go! I'm wearing a dress for fuck sakes!”

No answer. Oh, Shiro was angry…

“Put me the fuck down, Shiro!” Keith started batting at his back. “I don't want to go home so put me down! You're causing a big scene! Everyone's staring! Shiro!” He was whining now, even kicked his feet a little bit as Shiro wasn't listening to him. There was no way in hell Keith was going home early for a party. He still hadn't found the people he could call friends if they managed to get in. Pidge could always hack and then fix systems to get into a gated neighborhood, and Keith always loved it when they showed up.

At least Pidge. She was a firecracker.

“SHIRO! PUT ME DOWN!”

“I don’t want to risk him running into you again, so we're leaving! I have to think of your safety first, Keith, so let it go! I’m not putting you down.” Shiro's voice shut up Keith. “Good. It's late anyway. Kolivan informed me he got you a gig early in the morning. So you need to go home, sleep this off, and rest. Got it?”

“Thought bodyguards were supposed to be quiet…” Keith pouted, crossing his arms a little.

“Not this one.”

  
  
Was Keith embarrassed? Yeah, of course, he was. He was already getting texts from random people asking if he was alright, and he gave them the same, flaccid answer he gave everyone else: ‘Yeah. Night.’ Everyone seemed to want to invade his personal space, and while he knew Shiro could have handled that situation much better than how he had done it, there was nothing he could do besides yell at the man when he had gotten home, and then send him home. Keith did feel this sense of acceptance, though, when he realized that Shiro did do his job correctly and had protected Keith from Lotor, but they didn’t need to go home.  
  
Keith felt exhausted either way. Maybe he should learn to take what he gets and let the other do what he wanted. Shiro obviously had the instincts as an alpha, so Keith would need to respect that in time. For now, Keith couldn’t. He hated that he now had people blowing up his phone and possibly talking about him outside of communication with him. He wanted to be there, dancing his heart out, maybe fucking around with someone (or Lotor, if he was drunk enough, but he doubts that would ever happen ever again). He didn’t want to be in bed, laying in his pajamas, sulking over the fact that he wasn’t dancing with other people.  
  
Keith never liked social gatherings until he started becoming more sociable. When he became more sociable, that’s when things started spiraling out of control. His attitude changed, his morals changed; everything about Keith had changed in a year. Now, all he wanted to do was get out there and do some shit, and he had been for a while now. Except now, Shiro was on his ass.  
  
Keith grumbled and pressed his face into a pillow, trying to forget Shiro for a damn moment. He was in his head; his scent was lingering on his clothes and his nose. There was nothing he could do about his thoughts anymore. Shiro controlled him without even meaning to. Slowly, he grabbed the dress he wore earlier and pressed his face into the dress. He could still smell Shiro’s lingering smell, and it was driving Keith wild.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Keith moved a hand down to rub himself through his underwear. The lace nightgown he wore was suddenly so annoying on his body. He took it off quickly, throwing it off to the side. He buried his face back into the dress and moaned, pushing his panties down slowly. Immediately, one hand was on his cock, thumb rubbing the top of his cock and pressing down on the slit. His other hand was moving down to his entrance, circling it, sometimes pushing the top of his finger in, only to then pull it out. He loved to tease himself at a time like this.  
  
Slowly, though, Keith pressed two fingers inside of his ass, stretching them out as if he were preparing for something big. His head was knocked back as he sped up the pace on his cock, stroking himself off nice and slow, but only to the movements of his fingers deep inside of him. He sped up when he sped up his fingers, even decided to push in another one for good measure. It felt so fucking good… Keith wished it was someone else’s fingers deep inside of him. He wished Shiro was willing to give Keith the pleasure he deserved. He wanted Shiro, even if this had been their first day together as protector and protected.  
  
“Uhn… Haa…” Keith moaned out softly, moving fully on his back. He stroked his cock a little faster now, spreading his legs out as wide as he was able to as he fucked himself with his three fingers. “Ah, Shiro… Shiro…” He let out in quiet moans, panting in between them as he frantically bucked his hips up. “Fuck… Ahh…”  
  
The movements never stopped. Keith toyed with his dick, giving it little squeezes here and there, pressing his thumb down on the top, only to then put his whole hand on it once again. He jerked himself off nice and fast, whining and moaning as he sometimes kicked his legs as his whole body began to shake. Keith was close, too close, and he wanted to deny himself of the release he was dying for, but he didn’t think he would be able to handle it. He fucked his fist harder and fucked his fingers into his ass harder; faster. It was becoming too much for him as he moaned out loudly, head tilted back as he arched his back.  
  
Until finally, Keith gave himself the satisfaction he needed and came, hard, right into his hand. Keith’s whole body continued to tremble as he was coming down from his high, back slowly moving back onto the bed, fingers finally slipping out of his twitching asshole. Then, he groaned. Now he _had_ to get up to clean himself off, as much as he didn’t want to. He felt sticky and gross, and honestly, he needed a damn shower after tonight. Shiro was everywhere on him, and it was killing Keith.  
  
When Keith got up, he headed straight into the bathroom and turned the shower on. His legs were shaky now, heart pounding still with his skin flushed. There was so much he could do to himself right now, and so much he really wanted to do. Keith didn’t feel like he was tired anymore. Jacking off gave him a spurt of energy for some reason, so all he could do was shower up and possibly play some of his games. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck when he stepped into the hot shower. He needed to get cleaned off, maybe even take a bath to relax a little bit. So Keith washed up the cum and sweat from his body and hands, washed up his hair from the smell of smoke from the party, and then began to draw a bath when he was all done.  
  
Laying back in a bath was always relaxing. Of course, it got him thinking, but he tried to ignore those thoughts and laid back instead, eyes shut tight with a small smile on his face. Oh, even if he wanted Shiro, he also wanted to make his life a living hell. Keith was not the easiest person to deal with, a lot of people have told him so. Did he give a rats ass about what they thought? No. Never. Why would he have to give a shit? The party tonight proved to him that Shiro was willing to do absolutely everything for him, and it showed that he had somewhat of a temper.  
  
Sweet face, beautiful eyes, and a pleasant smelling scent? Why would Keith want to pass something like that up?  
  
So Keith thought. He thought of ways he could fuck Shiro up while also bring him closer. He thought of ways he could drive Shiro insane, and ways to be the brat he was. Shiro would bend to his will, Keith would make sure of it, and he would also make sure Kolivan didn’t stop him as he tried to do this. Keith was going to do it.  
  
Keith was going to have Shiro, he would make sure of it. Nothing would be able to stop him. Nothing.


	2. Temper Tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a brat.
> 
> Even more so in public.
> 
> But, he does have his good moments... Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Some parts of this might be awkward, but I have the tendency to write in really, really, really short bursts! I CAN'T SIT STILL FOR TOO DAMN LONG AND I WORK FIVE DAYS A WEEK, DAMN IT. LIFE, CAN YOU GIVE ME A BREAK, PLEASE?
> 
> God, I love making Keith bratty, but I'm also anxious about what people might think? Please give me positive vibes! I'm trying here!

Keith presumed that getting a bodyguard would've been the worst thing that has ever happened in his life (at least in the life he's living now). Being contained and controlled had never been his thing, especially back when he had been a teenager. Keith used to act out all the time, whether it be by missing curfew or going out to parties he wasn't supposed to go to. His parents had loved Keith, they did, but Keith had issues that went unresolved and was closeted for most of his life with his parents until he turned eighteen years old. Keith thought his parents wouldn't be accepting, as dumb as that sounded, but he had been wrong.

Keith had been accepted mostly by his mom. His dad was a little on the skeptical side of things, but maybe that's why Keith felt like he hadn't been wanted his whole life. Keith knew of how his dad felt about certain things, and while his dad was lovely and always loving towards Keith, some of his views left Keith crumbling to his knees. Keith grew up in a friendly household, not in the best of situations all the time, but still healthy in its own way. When he was left out on his own, though, that's when he thought his life would spiral out of control.

When Keith became an adult, he thought he would get nowhere in life. Yeah, he was in college by the time he was sixteen with being smarter than most people his age, but he felt like the college life had never been for him. Still, Keith went through the four years and went into debt to get an education that might not even be used. That's when Keith met Kolivan. When Keith was eighteen, he was scouted, and on the spot, he had been accepted under Kolivan's wing. For two years it had been small little projects to build up his reputation, not enough to go to the loans being taken out, but just enough to keep Keith on his feet. When Keith hit twenty, that's when he began to rake in cash, and that's when his attitude started to change.

Keith was no longer sweet yet a little rambunctious. No, he was Keith the brat who was finally tuning into the side of him that he had never tuned into. Keith began to whine more and beg for more things, and Kolivan had been willing to give it all to Keith at the drop of a dime. Keith only became spoiled, and the more spoiled he was, the brattier he became. Kolivan knew he had made a mistake treating Keith like a princess all those years, but he had honestly been his princess.

Now, Keith was just a model under his wing and a model who needed to be put into his place.

So when Kolivan hired Shiro, Keith threw a fit when he found out the day before he met Shiro. He threw one of the biggest fits he could pitch, and it only angered Kolivan into putting Keith back in his place. They yelled at each other, screamed, and Kolivan had to pull the manager card. He wasn't something Keith could just toy with. He was ten times stronger than Keith, and whatever previous relationship they had had wouldn't determine his decisions. Kolivan could make his own choices, and choosing Shiro was the biggest one he had made.

Was Kolivan worried? Yes.

Was he going to let that stop him? No.

Shiro knew that he could prove himself, and Kolivan knew that he was up to a challenge. Upon meeting each other, they immediately hit it off, and Shiro knew quite a bit of information about Keith already (which was kind of scary). But, Shiro was trusted coming from a line of alpha bodyguards who have never once failed in doing a job. Keith needed a lot of care and a lot of protecting, and Shiro was going to give him just that.

So when Shiro met Keith, he was met with a surprise of various emotions. These emotions scared him and made him think that he might not be able to do the job as well as he thought it would, but feeling strongly towards client might not be as bad as he had thought it would be. Keith held strong feelings for Shiro, and everyone could pick up on that, but Shiro wouldn't let that stop him from doing his job correctly. Yes, Shiro had his flaws and doubts, but facing these trials and getting the job done would mean he could do something efficiently, and he was going to make damn fucking sure of that.

Keith was a challenge that Kolivan has put up with and one that Shiro was willing to put up with.  
  


* * *

  
A week has passed, and Keith felt bored. Small projects always bored the male, but small projects also kept cash flowing steadily into his bank account. These small projects were just clothing lines from names he's never heard of, but names that people will love to learn about once Keith was through with them. Kolivan knew these projects wouldn't end in catastrophe, so he signed off the correct documents and let Keith work his magic on the line. No one seemed to be able to do justice to these clothes except for Keith. Keith always had this magic touch to anything he wore.

Though, Keith was more so excited for the lingerie line he would be working on in a few days, and even more excited with knowing that Shiro would be standing right there and watching Keith flaunt his stuff. Lingerie had always been right on Keith's body. His soft, pale skin had always been good for an array of colors, whether it be a soft pink or black. Being a male lingerie model was history in the making, but it made sense with his omega physical features and how smooth his body looked. Keith had wide hips, just like any woman who could birth a child, and he had a small frame that made him more feminine.

Women's clothing was always a favorable specialty, but not something he continually did. He did lines for men as well, but more creative lines than anything with vibrant colors. Keith has also done gothic clothing, being on the cover of magazines, and a big hit for his looks. Keith did it all, an array of things, and there was never something he was not able to do. He didn't like turning down challenges, and opportunities once presented to him.

When lingerie day came, Keith could feel this surge of excitement coursing through his veins. Shiro was going to see his body in a different setting this time, and he only hoped he could get some kind of reaction out of him this time.

Keith got ready for the day, getting dressed in something casual. Kolivan was downstairs and waiting for Keith with a cup of tea in his hand, Shiro guarding the door for them as he waited. He was like a statue where he stood, but his face was always soft when he wasn't in a public setting. Keith liked that about Shiro. He was sweet in looks, yet broad and scary looking when it came to being out there in the world. Keith loved any side Shiro had to offer.

Keith rushed down the stairs and then moved straight into the kitchen. He grabbed himself an apple and then nudged the two of them to get a move on so they could get to the shoot. Today, Keith wanted to be early. He wanted to show his undivided interest in lingerie line he would be working for, and he wanted to possibly test out a few of the pieces before they got down to the real work. There was also the thought of having Shiro's eyes fixated on Keith that had him riled up and ready to go for the day. So, Keith rushed, both Kolivan and Shiro trailing behind quietly as they headed to the limousine that had been called. It flaunted Keith's style, but Keith couldn't be bothered with driving and didn't want Kolivan or Shiro to drive (and, can't forget, that it had been paid for by the agency he was working with). A limo was an easy mode of transportation and Keith's favorite.

Upon arrival, Keith couldn't stop squirming. A big smile was on his face as he thought about what he would be wearing and how he could wear it. He was also thinking about the looks Shiro had been giving him on the ride there. There was something about that man that made Keith want to hop on his lap and have him take him right there. Shiro had this cold look in his eyes sometimes, and it made Keith shiver and squirm where he sat. God, Keith really needed to keep his sensitivity in check, but he couldn't fucking help it when it came to this man! Keith wanted to do something about it, he did, but there was just nothing he _could_  do.

Now, it was Keith's turn to have Shiro wrapped around his little finger.

Keith walked into the stupid, face placid as his stride was long and drawn out. His gaze flickered to some of the alphas on set, a smirk forming on his face when he saw them part their lips in a torrent of arousal. Keith had a smell that would drive anyone deranged with lust, and don't think Keith hasn't seen Shiro react to how good he smelled, because he has. Keith gave out a few winks here and there but then concentrated on what was in front of him when he was done teasing and toying with the possible food he could eat later on (but none of the alphas interested him, so it was highly doubtful).

"Ah! Keith! So good to see you!"

"Monte! It's always such a pleasure seeing you as well. Come, give me a kiss!" Keith let a happy smile flood his features, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on the photographer's cheeks. It was always a greeting to Keith when it came to one of his most favorite photographers, and today was no different. "I would like for you to meet my new bodyguard, Shiro! He follows me like a cute little puppy. It's absolutely adorable."

"Oh, wow, what a looker. Hello, hello, I am Monte. I usually help with very well known lines and models. I'm always here when it comes to my precious little Keith doing something oh so fabulous! Ah, I'm glad you're doing Baci's collection, Keith. You are quite the looker for a kinkier collection. Come, come! Let us show you the collections you will be working with!"

Keith nodded his head and began to walk towards his dressing area. Shiro was following closely behind, a little more nervous about this than what he liked, but he wasn't allowing Keith to sense how distraught he was. Keith was more focused on the lingerie line he was getting to view before putting any of the outfits on. The bra and skirt sets were his absolute favorites, but the ones with the cuffs were killing him. There was an array of things that he absolutely loved, and he was grateful that he was being given this opportunity. His face would be on the site for months, and it would be under a statement saying it's not just women who can be fun, exciting, and models. Keith really was making history.

"Let's get this shit started."

  
  
Shiro could feel himself losing all of his self-control in one single sitting. As he stared out towards Keith, who was picking out the first piece of the day, he noticed that _everything_  was falling out of place. He could see the excitement in Keith's face, holding lavish garments as if they were fragile. It's been a week, and Shiro could feel his self-control slipping. Keith was a menace. He made his job to torture Shiro any way possible, and of course, Shiro felt his whole world falling apart the more tortured he felt. Keith had a scent that could bring anyone to their knees, and he had a body that could make anyone feel aroused.

Shiro didn't want to let Keith win so easily.

Keith pipped up when he finally picked out the first thing he could wear for the shoot, glancing up towards Shiro and then to Kolivan. Shiro was standing still, his body tense as he took a glance towards Keith, but of course, his face hardened instead of softened. Keith frowned a little bit and then crossed his arms when he eyed Shiro, before huffing and shaking his head. Then he grabbed the lingerie piece, stepping away for a moment so he could slip it on. Once that was said and done, Keith then had his hair and makeup done for the shoot, before finally prancing on out to the floor. It was a black, green, and white school girl outfit, the top transparent and polka dot. The skirt was plaid and green, very short and cute. It showed off Keith's thighs, and when he turned, it showed off his ass.

Shiro couldn't stop looking.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

The first outfit was awful for Shiro, but the next few left him feeling hot. He tugged on his tie for a moment, trying to air himself out as he eyed Keith, but then decided to turn away and grab himself a drink of water. Keith knew that he was getting some reaction out of Shiro, but he hadn't expected it would happen. He was smiling, giving his best little smirks, and showing off all his curves in a sexy fashion. He was grateful he could turn any man on with his looks, charm, and body. While it made him seem like an object, Keith could care less about what anyone thought about him. He more so cared about the fact that he was getting _something_  out of Shiro.

Keith decided, when he saw Shiro step away, to step away himself to grab _himself_  a drink of water. When he did, he was wearing the bra, panty, and collar lace cuff with a chain set, a small grin on his face as he nudged Shiro with his hip.

"Aren't you supposed to have your eyes on me at all times?"

"The room is stuffy. I had to get myself something to drink. Need to stay hydrated." Shiro's answers were short, his eyes glancing to Keith for a moment before then quickly glancing back.

"Mm, but I don't like it when you look away!" Keith whined, resting his chin on his arm. "You shouldn't look away from someone you're protecting! I mean, _look_  at all these alphas in the room eyeing me like I'm a piece of candy..." He gestured out; Shiro followed the gesture slowly. "All of them are willing to hurt me, or give me what I want, so you should keep an eye out!"

Shiro let a gentle sigh fall from his lips, rubbing the back of his neck. Then, he nodded. "I know... I apologize. I need to stay hydrated so I can do my best. I'll make sure to ask someone else to bring me a cup of water instead of leaving..."

Keith grinned and then pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Good." He whispered. "I wouldn't want anyone making a pass at me and no one being there to stop it..." He knew damn well that many people could stop it, but he wanted Shiro to be the one to do it. He wanted Shiro to do his damn job and turn Keith on. Keith loved his aggression, and he's seen it several times when they were out.

_Several_  times.

Keith turned and walked away, cautiously sipping at his water. When he was done, he went back to taking photos, and Shiro went back to staring at Keith intently. Keith loved his stares, but he had to will himself not to get turned on. The good thing was that he could keep _all_  that he wore today, which would prove itself useful if he and Shiro ever get a chance (which Keith knew would happen). When the photo shoot was done, Keith immediately changed back into his clothing from before. He already missed the feel of the lingerie on his skin.

"We have everything packed and ready for you to take and it's being loaded into your limo. I'm so glad I got to see you today, and _God_  your bodyguard is quite the hunk. I'm pretty sure he's 100% gay for you with how he looks at you," Monte nudged Keith. "Keep trying, buttercup. He'll eventually crack and fall onto his knees for you. I can see it in his eyes. He's _hungry_."

Keith moaned and pressed a hand to his cheek. "Oh, oh thank you for telling me. It just gives me even more of the drive to try and get him into my pants. God, you don't know how bad I want him... He smells _so_  good. It's just awful that he acts like a fucking guardian towards me. Ugh, I hate it. Kolivan really needs to stop telling people to act like that towards me."

Monte could only laugh, ruffling up his hair a little bit. "Go on, Keith. I'll text you, you just have to text back, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Got it. Talk to you soon." Keith blew him a kissed and rushed off. He hooked his arm around Shiro's arm and gave him a little nudge. "How about we go shopping today? What do you think? Ooo, I need to change my clothes though. Kolivan, did you bring the Moschino I told you to bring? Please tell me you did..."

Kolivan rubbed the back of his neck slowly. "Uh, I..."

Keith clenched his fists. "I specifically asked you to bring it for me! I wanted to go out today, but I didn't want to make an effort this morning! God, you never listen to me when I ask you to do something, ever! Fine, ugh, I guess I'll just go shopping in _this_  since your incompetence is showing!" He angry, a little fireball as he stomped to the limo and then slid right in.

Kolivan sighed, rubbing his temples slowly. "I don't know why I bother sometimes... He has his mother's anger and flare, as well as her looks. I just don't know why I put up with his shit most of the time..." He glanced to Shiro. "I think I should leave or he's going to pout the rest of the time. Tell him he has a shoot with Voltron in three days and that he _needs_  to be there. I don't want to be in the same car. He's going to be angry for at least a few days."

"Got it. I'll let Keith know." Shiro nodded his head and slipped into the car. He glanced to Keith for a moment when he did, fidgeting a little bit as he settled in his seat. "Kolivan wanted me to tell you that he's going home, and uh, that you have a shoot with Voltron in three days." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, great, running away like always." Keith rolled his eyes, crossing his legs when he leaned back. "Well fuck. Him. I don't need him around, bossing me around and telling me how I can and can't act! So fuck him!" He suddenly moved to climb over Shiro's lap, pushing the button to make the window go down. He swiftly flicked Kolivan off the moment he saw him standing there, and continued to do so as the limo drove away. When he was done, he made the window go up and sighed.

Shiro was inwardly freaking out. Keith was on his lap, and he was unmoving for a moment. Then he let out a sigh as Keith slowly moved off, flinching as he felt his hand press against his crotch for a few seconds. "Ah..." He glanced off to the side and shifted when Keith finally moved his hand off.

Keith grinned. "Sorry." He shrugged. Not really.

"Where are we heading?" Shiro asked, quietly. "Are we going to the mall?"

Keith nodded his head. "Yes, we're going to the mall. I want to see if they have some new products in that _I_  like. I don't just shop from expensive brands, but I still like to go a little pricey. Stay close to me at all times, and I mean it. Then we are going to hit the more expensive shit afterward. I hope you know that the mall is really crowded on a Saturday."

"I know."

"And my face is going to be everywhere."

"I know," Shiro repeated.

"I'm also doing a line for Victoria Secret soon, so some of the workers will definitely know me and cause a scene."

_Fuck_.

Shiro nodded his head and then clenched his fist for a moment. This was a hard job. Keith knew he was tough on Shiro. That's precisely how he wanted to be.  
  


* * *

  
"Ah..." Shiro breathed out shakily. Keith was trying on clothes for the hundredth time, and every outfit was _skimpy_. This was becoming too much for the alpha. Way too much.

"Do you like it?"

Of course, Shiro loved the miniskirt, so he nodded his head.

"Say it in words, Shiro," Keith demanded almost immediately.

"I-I love it," Shiro admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is that the answer you're looking for?"

"Is that an honest answer?" Keith raised a brow, crossing his arms a little in anger.

"Yes, it actually is. You look perfect in anything you wear, Keith." Shiro softly said, folding his hands in his lap from where he sat. "Everyone says so, I say so; you look absolutely beautiful."

Keith's cheeks flushed for a moment, before quickly turning around. "I'll be wearing this out of the store! The miniskirt goes nicely with the top!" It was a red mini skirt with a black top, black tights, and black boots. He was definitely wearing this out of the store. "I think I'm done shopping today. I want pizza and ice cream for a cheat day since I'm going to go running tomorrow morning."

Oh, fuck. Shiro was screwed.

"That sounds like a good plan." Shiro nodded his head, picking up the other outfits Keith would be buying.

Keith headed to the cash register and bought all his items, a sweet smile on his lips as he flirted with the cashier. He was a cutie, but definitely not his type. When Keith was done, he swore he could smell an angry alpha in the room, but he ignored it and walked on out of the store once all the tags were off of the clothes. He nudged Shiro a little to lighten up, wanting him to stop being so damn tense. When Shiro eased up a little bit, Keith let out a pleased hum and headed straight to the Dairy Queen in the mall.

Keith ordered himself an Oreo Blizzard, and Shiro did the same. Good taste. That's when Keith decided against pizza and ordered him some chicken tenders, a happy smile on his face. Shiro sighed and knew he needed to eat, so he decided to grab himself a burger. Then they both sat down at a table, Keith eyeing Shiro as Shiro eyed him back.

"You're cute." Keith giggled. "I like how you stare at me. I know you have these feelings for me, Shiro. You just can't admit it."

Shiro shifted a little. "Do you think so?"

"I know so..." Keith purred, staring deep into his eyes. "I know you couldn't keep your eyes off of me when I was in all that lingerie, and I saw the same thing when I was trying on all that clothing. You like me, Shiro, and I know it."

Shiro sighed. "You're the person I have to protect. I'm not going to get involved with you in that way or have that discussion here." He then got up when he heard that their order was ready, grabbing everything for the two of them. He turned around and set them down on the table.

Keith was glaring angrily at him, grabbing a fry to dip into his ranch. He ate it up furiously, scoffing when Shiro raised a brow towards him.

"Are you that upset that I am not as interested in you as you think I am?" Shiro crossed his arms.

"Oh, fuck off! Of course, I am! You're a fucking liar!" Keith sighed. "Fucking liar! I know what I felt in the limo, I know! You can't lie to me and think you can get away with it!"

"Keith, you're throwing a fit, and people are beginning to stare." Shiro was a bit firmer in his voice.

"I don't give a shit about what people think about me! You're an asshole, and I want to make sure you know that you are!" Keith stomped his foot down as hard as he could where he sat, crossing his arms with a little pout on his face.

"Keith," Shiro growled out. "Quit your fucking attitude right now."

Keith shut right up, shifting in his seat a little bit as his whole body became tense. He was quiet, eyes glued to Shiro's as Shiro was glaring right at him. Keith _never_  has heard this voice before, and it honestly left him breathless and somewhat intrigued. It was the voice of an alpha, dominating over an omega, controlling them and commanding them with their voice. Keith had never heard Shiro curse at him, nor has he come close after so much shit Keith has put him through. The glare Shiro was giving him at the moment was enough to turn Keith on, but he was trying not to. He didn't want to let him know what that voice did to him.

Keith wanted to hear it more, though. He thought about whining a little more on purpose. So, he did.

"Who do you think you are?" Keith scoffed, glancing off to the side. "I don't think you're _allowe_ d to talk to me that way! You're nothing but a coward, unable to face the shit he has dangling right in front of his face! I hate you! I don't like that Kolivan set you up with me!"

Shiro grit his teeth. "That's enough, Keith! I know _everything_  you're saying is a lie! You're being childish!"

Keith flinched and glared at him. "No, you're childish!"

Shiro groaned and rubbed his temples, before then grabbing Keith's blizzard and setting it off to the side. "If you're going to act like this, then I'll start taking things away from you. Quit the act, quit trying to rile me up, and then we will talk."

Keith stared at him in shock, then sighed, crossing his arms. "Fucking... Fine. I'm sorry." He eyed the delicious treat carefully. "I'll be nicer and do anything you want me to do. Please, daddy?" He pouted, pressing his knees together as he moved closer. "Pleeaaase?"

Shiro nearly choked on air, staring at Keith in shock. "That... Isn't... That what you called Kolivan last week?" He shifted, awkwardly, rubbing his neck slowly.

Keith could only grin, nodding his head. "Mhm... But, that was when we were fucking around with one another. I found a new daddy, and I want it to be _you_. I want to fuck _you_  if that much isn't obvious..." He pressed a hand onto his cheek, elbow resting on the table. "I'm just giving you a hard time, and I'm not going to stop until I get what I want."

"Keith... Stop it..." Shiro pressed a hand to his forehead and pushed the cup gently back to him. "Please don't call me such things, especially in public. You've already caused too much of a scene."

Keith rolled his eyes and took a bite of his food. There was something in Shiro's eyes that Keith could note, but he didn't say anything of it as he continued to eat up his food slowly. Shiro ate slowly as well, trying not to look Keith in the eye as he knew Keith could read every single emotion ridden on his face. Keith was glad he could rile Shiro up in more ways than just one. There was no way Shiro wasn't turned on from him calling him daddy.

Shiro knew that he was, in fact, screwed now that Keith knew one of his weaknesses. Kinks were something he wasn't exactly too familiar with, nor was experience, but why would he let Keith in on his secrets? They weren't dating, and Shiro didn't want them to (as bad as a lie to himself that was). Shiro already knew that Keith had a bad attitude, and if he ever thought about dating Keith it would be something that he would have to fix. Even so, he would be on tabloids everywhere, and this was something he didn't want to invest in.

Keith wasn't so accepting of the matter.

  
  


The photoshoot for the Voltron magazine showed Keith's brattiness rather well. Lollipop in hand, royalty clothes; the whole nine yards. Everyone loved Keith's poses, but they more so loved Keith's new bodyguard who eyed Keith up the more Keith posed. Keith surely did felt like he was royalty from how everyone fawned over him, and it only made him that much giddier. There was nothing that could stomp on his mood now (aside from Kolivan being present and being obnoxious, even if he was doing nothing). While Keith was still mad at Kolivan, his main focus was on Shiro, who has been avoiding his gaze for the past few days.

Ah, he only hoped that they could get back to where they had been before this. Keith knew Shiro was feeling him up with his eyes, but getting him to admit to it was the hardest part. Although... Keith didn't like how the women in the room were eyeing his bodyguard. It kind of pissed him off a little bit, but he kept his anger intact.

When the photo shoot was finished, Keith was getting his things together and got changed back in his other clothing. Kolivan was speaking to the head coordinator of the shoot, chatting up a fucking storm (which, of course, pissed Keith off). Keith rolled his eyes for a moment. How was Kolivan talking with someone without going all monotone on them or seeming disinterested? He crossed his arms for a moment as he stared down at his bags, then shook his head.

"Keith, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Oh, alright."

Allura was a beautiful woman, her father being the owner of Voltron magazine. She helped run it, and sometimes, she pissed Keith off with all her glamor and glory, but Keith did like her when she was kind to him. There was not a single flaw about her, from her hair to her toes.

"Anything you need?"

Allura pissed Keith off more so today.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to a show in Paris? There is a new line we are featuring, and I want a variety of models, including male, in the line. You are the most feminine male model I have ever met, and quite frankly you can rock the socks off of anyone in a dress."

Keith raised a brow towards her. "Why so nice all of a sudden, Allura?"

"Well, I just want to promote diversity on a different level. Do you not wish to take on the job?"

"I'm not saying no," Keith huffed. "As long as I'm able to bring my bodyguard along as well, then I am more than willing to go to Paris. Maybe I can snag myself a French guy while I'm there." He shrugged; not like that would happen. "When?"

"End of September is when the week starts. On the 20th, we will be leaving, so you are able to prepare appropriately. I know you know how to work a runway, so no problem there, we just would like to make sure that you are able to work it the way _we_  want you to." Allura eyed him up and down. "They are willing to make an exception for you since you are an omega. If you see no problem with that, then I will book your flights for you, Kolivan, and Mr. Shirogane?"

Keith raised a brow at Allura's properness towards Shiro but nodded his head. "Is that all? I would like to leave now."

"...Yes. That is all."

Keith nodded his head and walked off. He walked over to Kolivan and Shiro, who seemed to be discussing something important. It made Keith feel a little left out, so he got in between the two of them and crossed his arms. Both of them stared for a moment, Kolivan crossing his own arms as he gave a disapproving look towards Keith.

"What?" Keith huffed angrily.

"I heard about your little fit the other day with Shiro. You need to be more careful, Keith."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I _eventually_ calmed down. It's not like I made too much of scene around a bunch of people. There were like, three people there."

"You still risk yourself when you do such a thing."

Keith growled towards him and then rested his head on Shiro's arm. "Why did you tell him about that, daddy? I didn't want you to do that... You don't have to report to Kolivan about _everything_."

Shiro took a deep breath and gently nudged Keith off of him. "A-Anyways. We have to prepare you for Paris. Kolivan insisted I take you to boutiques so you can shop. He knows you would rather have new outfits once you are out there..."

Kolivan was staring Shiro down; Shiro noticed.

"Oh! That sounds perfect! Let's go then."

"Keith, go on ahead. I would like to speak with Shiro for a moment if that is alright with you?" Kolivan raised a brow towards Keith.

Keith crossed his arms once again. He was about to say something but instead opted for sighing and walking off, knowing Kolivan wasn't going to discuss it with Shiro unless he was gone. It angered him that Kolivan was now beginning to keep secrets behind his back, but Keith knew it was all about him. It was always about him no matter what the situation was as if he had some sort of obsession, but really Keith just had a bad attitude and didn't like hearing he had one.

Not his fault.

Kolivan placed a hand firmly on Shiro's shoulder, eyeing him down. "Is there something going on between you and Keith?"

"No Sir, not at all..." Shiro shrunk a little where he stood. "I... I will admit I am rather fond of him, but I am more serious about my work and do not wish to jeopardize anything. I am very serious about my work, and... I have too little experience with things in such a nature to even be bothered with it."

"Even more of a problem, Shiro," Kolivan sighed. "If you haven't had anyone, especially during your times of need, then he will be able to tempt you easily. You should have said something to me. Anyway, if you want to go for it eventually, I do not mind as long as you continue to do your job and do it well. Even so, I expect you to hold out for as long as you are able to. Any distraction for Keith is a cause for a mess. Do you understand me?"

Shiro nodded his head, gulping a little afterward. Kolivan was scary, and he knew there were some other implications behind what he was saying, given their history, but Shiro decided to not think too into it. He knew Kolivan was protective over Keith, primarily since he has known Keith for much longer, and Shiro thought it was sweet of him to be looking out for him, even. Shiro knew that eventually he might just get fucked over by his own feelings, but for now, he wanted to think less about that and more about protecting Keith.

So, finally, he left the conversation by giving him a soft goodbye and then walked out to meet Keith in the limo. It was on and running, Keith with his feet up on the seat, once again sucking on a lollipop as he stared disinterestedly at his phone. There was apparently a peak in interest the moment Shiro opened up the limo door and entered, Keith glancing up towards him with the sweetest look on his face. Shiro took one glance towards him, then closed the door quietly.

"What did you two discuss behind my back?" Keith asked, head tilted to the side as his lips smacked around the delicious treat, tongue slowly darting out to take it in further and then give it a little suck. Was it purposeful? Of course. "I swear, Kolivan is going to piss me off one day and make it so I snap. I don't want to, especially towards you again."

"We just talked a little bit about Paris," Shiro lied. "And Keith, it's okay. It's in the past, so all we can do is forgive and forget about it, right? Let's take you shopping."

Keith smiled wide, nodding his head quickly. It's funny. He rarely ever smiled when he was around others, but Shiro knew just how to put a smile on his face, even if he did nothing but talk. It was if Keith was bonding with him on some sort of emotional level that went beyond words.

Keith liked it.

  
  
This time, Keith got to wear the dress he did the other week, still mad that Kolivan had forgotten it. There was nothing he could do about the past, of course, but he could think more for his future and how amazing he will look in these new outfits. There was box upon box, Shiro carrying every single one, and Keith kept wanting more as the day went on. There was more to buy, more to see, and more to tweet about. Shiro was struggling to keep up with the amount Keith was buying, more so staring at the sheer beauty of the heart patterned dressed and how well it clung to his body, as well as distracted by the weight in his arms. Keith could care less about that though. He cared more for the buzzing of his phone, other hand occupied by one of the many lollipops he carried on his person.

"Oh!" Keith suddenly piped up. "Lmao, Paris Hilton _just_  followed me on Twitter!"

It was quiet, faint even, but Shiro stared at Keith with a puzzled look on his face. "Who?"

"You don't know who she is?!" Keith stared at him in shock. "How do you not who she is? Have you been sheltered your whole life?! She does so much, and you haven't heard of her. I can't believe this is happening right now." He pressed a hand to his forehead and then shook his head.

Shiro shrugged. "Sorry I don't follow too many celebrities. I only really knew about you and maybe the singers I like, but other than that? Not really interested in anyone else."

Keith groaned and pressed himself a little bit closer to the male. "You need to be more informed!" He then nudged him a little bit, moving a hand to quickly catch a box before it fell. "Okay, maybe I bought a little too much... Let's go home." He held the box quietly as he went to the parked limo. The boxes were put in the back, Keith slipping inside to focus more on his social media.

Shiro moved into the limo, staring towards Keith in silence. Then he glanced off to the side when Keith took notice of how he had been looking at him, knowing he had been caught but uncaring for it. There was nothing he could do now. 

Keith chuckled and then flicked the male's shoulder. "You _so_ like me. I don't know why you can't meet me halfway."

"Because Keith, the integrity of my job will be wasted for nothing. All I wish to do is protect you instead of getting distracted by you and what you do with me or try to do with me."

Keith sighed and crossed his arms. "I think I'll change that mentality one day." He glanced up towards him. "I don't want anyone else who's in my life right now to be the person I fuck. I want you, and you know that. There is nothing you can do that will ever change my mind."

Shiro pressed a hand to his forehead. "Look, Keith. I am your bodyguard. Do you know how bad that will be for you in the future? That you are with your bodyguard? What if your previous relationships were revealed as well and you're just seen as someone who has sex with the people you have working for you or you work for?"

Keith grits his teeth and shook his head. "I highly doubt that will happen."

"It's only been two weeks. It'll happen."

Keith huffed, moving closer to the male to press a hand to his thigh. Then he leaned up to push their noses gently together. "It's only been two weeks blah, blah, blah. It's almost been three..." He whispered to him. "I want you so bad, it hurts. I want to make out with you, have you on top of me and fucking me relentlessly. I want you so bad..." He trailed his hand up to press it against his crotch.

"Stop it, Keith..." Shiro groaned, nudging him gently off of his body. "Please... Kolivan will absolutely murder me if I do something with you. Let's just drop you off and..."

Keith groaned and suddenly sad back, shaking his head quickly. "First, we are getting me a milkshake and _you_  are buying. I don't care if you think I have so much money that I can pay for it myself. You owe me this one."

Shiro was not going to try and argue with him on the issue. He didn't think it would be too much of problem - Shiro had the money himself, so there was no need to complain. He shifted so he could tell the driver to drive to Chick-fil-A, knowing they would have to go inside considering they were in a _limo_. Keith always had to make things complicated. It would never be easy for Shiro.

Once they got there, Keith got out of the limo himself angrily, arms crossed as he walked to the front doors. Shiro was slick and quick to open up the door for Keith, letting him pass on through. Then, he pressed a hand to the small of Keith's back when he saw some people pipe up, leading him to the line with haste. Keith glanced up towards Shiro in question, but then shrugged it off a little bit. The hand on his back left a prickling feeling, a warm feeling left in the pit of his stomach. Then, he moved up in the line and gazed up towards Shiro longingly, before then glancing to the cashier.

The cashier seemed to have a little problem, scoffing at Keith. Oh right... Keith was openly gay to the world and _a lot_  of people in the city knew he was. He crossed his arms once again and stuck his tongue out at her. "Didn't know just because this place is a Christina company that some homophobic bitches are working here."

"Keith!" Shiro pressed a hand to Keith's mouth quickly. He sighed and pulled him close. "We'll take two large cookies n' cream shakes, and I have to feed him, so we will also take an eight count nugget." He glared at the cashier in front of him.

"Fine," the cashier sighed, ringing them up.

Keith huffed and licked Shiro's hand when he let it linger there forever, giggling when the male pulled his hand away. He grabbed Shiro's other hand and tugged him off to the side to wait for the food. When it was there, Keith was quick to grab his shake, his sauces, his straw, and then leave. Shiro followed closely behind.

"You caused another scene. Again."

Keith shrugged. "The bitch looked at me like a true bitch. What can I say?"

Shiro fell silent.

  
The drive back to the mansion was long. Keith was busy eyeing Shiro as he ate, finding ways to be seductive with just the items he had present. Finally, Shiro was able to breathe, away from the smell of the obviously aroused omega. He did often stay at the mansion, sometimes returning to his own home since he didn't want to risk anything going on between them. There were nights, though, where it was required for him to stay per Kolivan's request to ensure Keith's safety.

Eventually, Shiro might as well move in. Going back and forth all the time must have been hard, Keith thought.

Keith flopped down on his bed when he went up to his room. Shiro, surprisingly, was following him. When he watched as Shiro sat on the chair near the bed, he grinned a little bit.

"Oh? You're here with me?"

"Yes," Shiro nodded his head, sipping at his shake. "I would rather not be bored and sit in silence when I eat. I always do it when I am not around you, so I felt like coming along. Is that fine with you?"

Keith nodded his head.

They ate and spoke to each other here and there. Keith would make comments, Shiro would try to ignore some of them, and sometimes they did get a few laughs in. Keith was grateful that Kolivan had decided to get him a bodyguard that actually spoke to him and interacted with him. Keith had been assigned a bodyguard before when he was on set for a hit movie, but they were silent and creepily watching Keith the whole time, which Keith didn't appreciate. This was a nice change.

When Shiro was finished up, he grabbed all their trash and sought out for a trash can. Then he came back, seeing that Keith was setting up one of his many games, and had two controllers place out.

Keith wasn't always bad, Shiro thought. In fact, Keith had some good qualities about him that he never chose to show outside to the public. Keith did this on purpose, of course. He wanted to let everyone know that he meant business, and honestly, he did. There was nothing ever in his way when it came to what he did and who he did. He wanted to get what he wanted when he wanted it.

Maybe Keith was pushing Shiro too hard...?

"Let's play."

Shiro slowly scooted closer to the bed, cocking his head to the side. "What are we playing before I begin to play any games with you, Keith?" He stared at him, then to the screen, chuckling when he saw that it was not a game he would've thought Keith would play.

"Shut up... I wanted to check out the Xbox version of Terraria, so let me play it. It's fun. Hard, but fun."

Shiro nodded his head. "I know, but I like judging you everytime we have played it. Nothing wrong with the game. At least it's not Mine-"

"DON'T DISS MINECRAFT! It's a misunderstood game!" Keith huffed and blew some hair out of his face. "Yeah, it seems childish in nature, but there is so much more you can do in Minecraft. I don't play these games often, but when I do, it's to help me relax after a hard day. I'm just glad you're willing to play it with me."

Shiro smiled. "Yeah. I'm glad I'm playing with you, too."

And they began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith loves games, okay. Doesn't care what type it is. He loves /games/. Plus, he's a baby boy. He's /allowed/ to like Minecraft A LITTLE BIT for enjoyment purposes! 
> 
> (He loves building extravagant things and slaying monsters).
> 
> Also, at one point I said limo, and then I changed it to car. I hope I fixed that shit. I need to start rereading my writing better. 
> 
> Please, scream at me on my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceBabyKeith)** and my **[Tumblr](http://spacebabykeith.tumblr.com/)**!


	3. The End & Beginning of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't go to Paris, but he gets something better in return... After being bratty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night posting, but this my friend got so excited I just had to post this at 12 AM! Just know that whatever happens in this story is for the greater good of the plot I'm following through Joltikon's AU.

The end of September seemed to be a long ways away, but it wasn't. Voltron had been working with Keith throughout August, making sure he had jobs lined up until then so he could continue his modeling sessions, and he didn't lack proper skill. Keith would never lose his touch nor his walk when it came to the runway  _ever_. He was born to walk the runway, and no one could tell him otherwise. 

Over the next month, he and Shiro did grow a little closer. Of course, it wasn't the closeness Keith wanted, and he did tend to whine and be a brat about it, but Shiro has grown more comfortable around him. It was nice knowing that Shiro could take all of his shit now. Keith made it his job to tease him, even feel him up a little, and always Shiro pushed him away.

Keith hated it when he pushed away, but he respected his boundaries well enough to know when he should stop. Keith knew Shiro appreciated it, most likely because there were stories that were not the whole truth. Keith never pushed someone in his life to do something they didn't want to do, ever. He was sweet when he can be.

“Ready for the early morning tomorrow, Keith?” Shiro raised a brow, leaning against the doorframe. Keith will always admit to himself that Shiro looked breathtakingly handsome in pajama pants and a long sleeve.

“I am not a morning person…” Keith groaned, falling back onto his bed to press a pillow into his face. His room was huge, and while there were questionable things in his bedroom, he had grown a lot more comfortable in it while Shiro was around, so he stopped hiding his stuff on purpose. “So expect me to be awful in the morning.”

“I’m used to it by now, Keith. You know this.”

Keith laughed gently and moved the pillow off to the side. His laughter died down slowly, and suddenly he fell silent as he gazed up towards the ceiling. “Shiro…?” 

“Yeah?”

“I… I hate flying.”

Shiro raised a brow. “You… Hate flying? You're a model. Isn't that a thing you often do.”

“Small flights are okay most of the time, but long trips such as this are terrifying. I… Tend to use my coping mechanism a lot more, ” Keith glanced up to Shiro. “Since we are in a private jet, I don't have to worry about people staring at me as I cope or panic…” He then pressed his fingers together, blinking up at Shiro when he walked to the bed. 

“If you need me to help you cope, I will. I am supposed to protect you. I want to help take away your fears if this trip, ” Shiro sat down on the bed. “Did you… Pack them away?”

Keith nodded his head. “Except one thing…” He grabbed the small stuffed Corgi next to him. It was soft, and a little squishy, and Keith pressed it close to his chest with a tiny sound escaping his lips. He then pushed his face into the top of the Corgi's head, observing Shiro. Shiro could only smile at him, and Keith smiled back. "I love this Corgi. He's so soft..." 

"Does he have a name?" 

"Asher!" 

"Asher?" Shiro nodded his head and moved to press a hand to the body of the plush Corgi. "I like that name for him. Seems fitting." 

Keith nodded his head and then shifted a little. "Yeah... I agree..." 

"Keith... Everything will be okay tomorrow. I'll be there for you, and you can hold onto me and do whatever you have to for you to stay calm." He then ruffled up Keith's hair, grinning when he saw Keith nuzzled into his hand. 

"Thank you..." Keith whispered.

Shiro has never seen Keith so vulnerable. The look in his eyes, how they practically sparkled with almost tears and happiness, made Shiro's heart jump. He sighed, patting his head, and then got up. "Alright. Bedtime. We have to be up at four in the morning." 

Keith groaned but nodded his head in affirmation, waving him a good night.   
  
  


* * *

 

Keith was  _extra_  fussy when it came to waking up at four in the morning. He hated that they had an early morning flight, but Allura wanted to ensure that they got there on time, and this was a better time than eleven at night or five in the afternoon. Still, Shiro had too much to do when it came to taking care of Keith. First off, he had to pack his carry-on bag, making sure he had the right supplies he needed for when Keith went into his little space. Then, he tried to get an answer out of Keith for a whole lot of things, such as did he want breakfast or did he want to go out to eat before they went to the airport.

Keith was not happy and not answering any of Shiro's questions. He would instead doze off, not listening to any of Shiro's words, until finally, Shiro raised his voice a little and Keith perked up. He crossed his arms and scoffed, eventually giving Shiro an answer to his question. 

They decided to go to iHop and get an early morning breakfast. They had at least an hour to spare, Shiro persistent on ensuring they were there on time. iHop at five in the morning wasn't too busy, but they were quite the priority when someone noted who they were. Immediately, Keith was given the special treatment, which helped his headspace quite a lot. Shiro chuckled when he noticed Keith clinging to his stuffie underneath the table. Shiro packed away at least two other ones (knowing that Keith would want to snuggle as much as possible). 

When they were done with their breakfast, Keith was taking his time sipping at his hot chocolate, sometimes eyeing Shiro as Shiro drank his coffee while reading the news on his phone. Shiro, having been too busy to care for himself, was wearing his glasses. He would put his contacts in later, or not at all if he wanted to be comfortable. Keith always liked seeing the glasses on his face since they fit him. They were black and square-rimmed, seemingly huge yet fit just right for how Shiro's face was framed. 

Keith had struggled to get his own contacts in this morning, and now they irritating him. He wished he had been as confident as Shiro.

Keith shook his head and decided to take out his phone, continuing to sip on his drink as Shiro focused on then paying the bill instead of his phone. Keith blinked, though, when he noticed that there was some new celebrity news. 

Boring.

Finally, they left iHop and Keith decided to take a nap with his head resting against Shiro's shoulder. That's when he decided to finally take a nap. The nap was glorious until he was jostled a little bit. Shiro was trying to be gentle with him and let him nap until he couldn't anymore, but Keith was already startled awake, and Shiro knew that he would be bitched at for doing it. Keith did bitch, but only for a moment, before shaking his head and moving onto his feet.

Ugh. Keith just wanted to stop walking. 

They were escorted throughout the airport all the way until they were finally on the jet. Keith wasn't noticed too much this early in the morning, but if it had been a busy day, then he knew he would have struggled a little more. Now, though, Keith was struggling with a battle within himself, tensing up as soon as he sat in his seat. He didn't want to be here. He wanted out of here. He didn't want to...

Shiro wrapped an arm around him gently when he buckled the both of them up, his other hand moving to unzip the backpack next to him and get out the stuffed corgi Keith favored so much.

"Here you go, baby." 

The nickname flew out of Shiro's mouth before he could think on it, widening his eyes when he did. Keith had his own eyes widened, before then burying his face into the top of the corgi, cheeks a little flushed. He liked being called baby... It made him smile a little, even squirm slightly in his seat. If Shiro was honest with himself, he had to admit that he did... Like the nickname as well. 

Ah, no. This was bad. 

Shiro sighed and rested his lips against the top of Keith's head. "We haven't moved yet. It's okay, okay?" 

Keith nodded his head and sighed. "You know... I used to be so big on space and shit like that? I used to love it, honestly. I dreamt of flying up there, I also even dreamt of flying my own plane one day... Until three of my best friends died." 

Shiro blinked. "What?"

"Y-Yeah. Senior year of high school, I had three best friends. I was actually a little more social beginning of my junior year into senior year. They treated me right, and that's when I was discovering myself a little more. I presented in the midst of junior year when I was sixteen, so I was a late bloomer and thus was small, so they always protected me. For Christmas vacation, the three of them decided to take a trip with one another since they were all eighteen and had the money to go..." Keith let out a shaky breath, then gazed up towards him. "I couldn't go because we were low on money at the time, and I had to work all break." 

"Keith... You don't have to continue if you don't want to..." 

Keith shook his head and then smiled. "I... I wanted to go so badly. They had been saving up for four years, and I wish I knew them so long ago because I would have loved to go. You might have heard of this story on the news somewhere, but on the way there, there was a problem with the plane. They were high... and..." 

"Then they weren't." 

Keith nodded his head slowly, burying his face into the corgi once again. Shiro rubbed his back slowly and shook his head. 

"Listen, Keith. Space is glorious. I wanted to be an astronaut when I was younger, I loved it so much that it was my theme in my goddamn bedroom. I guess I can say I've always been a massive hunk of a nerd, and while everyone..." Keith trailed off when he saw Allura getting on the jet.

"Allura?" Keith blinked and stared at her for a moment. She had a glum expression on his face. 

"Keith I..." Allura sighed and moved to sit down in front of him. "I regret to inform you. I received an email this morning, very early, that they have decided to reject my proposal of having a male model modeling for women clothing."

"Excuse me?" Keith stared at her for a moment. "Come again?" 

Allura sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "This is hard for me to say myself, but Paris does not want us to bring you." 

Keith gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. "So... You're saying that I got up at four in the fucking morning all for nothing? For them to make a last minute fucking decision on how they don't want me to model their fucking clothes just because I have a dick in between my legs?"

"Keith..." Shiro pressed a hand to his back, but Keith swatted his hand off of him. "Keith." 

"No. Fuck this," Keith got up. "Next time, you text me or call me. This was my big shot into the modeling world. I've only done smaller projects up until now. You got me so fucking excited and now look! Look! I'm pissed!" 

"We have called a limo for you..." 

"Shut up, bitch," Keith snarled. "What's next, you're ripping my cover away from me?"

She said nothing. 

"Oh, oh. Oh, okay. Fuck. Am I not good enough or something? Is it because I was rejected?" 

"No, Keith. We pulled the design to redo it for a later date. We want you as our model Keith, but we just have to think of a better design for a 'King' look," Allura stood up. "Please, Keith. You must understand. Our intention was pure, but I did not receive the email until you were out of reach." 

"We haven't even gotten off the ground yet!" 

"At least we weren't in Paris..." Shiro pointed out as he stood himself, grabbing their things. Keith was already storming off, uncaring of what they were saying. "I apologize for his behavior, Allura..." 

"It is not a problem. I only hope Keith forgives me..." 

Shiro nodded his head and left to catch up with Keith. When he did, Keith was still crossing his arms and stomping as he walked. The day had been going so well, so damn well, and now it was all ruined. Keith wanted to go to Paris, have fun, and do a show that would possibly make history. It was disappointing to him, but now there was nothing he could do. 

Nothing. 

Entering the limo was the most awkward situation by far considering Keith was fuming to himself, not a word heard from Shiro as he eyed Keith carefully. He wanted to do something to help him, of course, but there was not much he could suggest when there wasn't much to please Keith. Keith was regressing back to his old self (not like it was too gone, to begin with), and Shiro didn't fancy it. 

"I need to party tonight at a fucking club. We are going to a club tonight." 

Oh no... Shiro sighed and nodded his head, leaning back against the seat. The club scene could never be good, especially with Keith. He knew the other was in a bad mood right now, so going to the club meant he would stir some trouble up if possible. Shiro couldn't disagree, though, and Keith knew this. 

They were having such a fantastic morning, and now it had to all be ruined. 

Keith was glum through the whole day. He didn't speak to Shiro at all when they got home, nor did he when they were in the limo. Keith was deadly silent, doing his own thing throughout the whole day, and there was nothing Shiro could do about it. Finally, when night hit,  Keith got dressed the fuck up.

Fancy clothes, amazing glasses; everything. He was going all out and flashy, wanting to make a statement since Allura couldn't be bothered enough to care about him and his feelings. Keith couldn't believe that Allura canceled his issue of Voltron. He hoped that whoever was on the issue this month was ugly as shit. Voltron would regret the decision they made, definitely! Maybe, later on, they would want Keith back, and Keith was unsure he would want to take them. That would have been the best project he would have been on and he would made a massive name for himself, but there was nothing he could do now.

"Let's go, Shiro." 

Shiro blinked up from his newspaper, widening his eyes in shock at the look Keith had on tonight. 

"Alright..." 

"I called a limo already. I just need my sweet, sweet protector there..." Keith plopped down on his lap, crossing one leg over the other. He then ran his fingers through Shiro's hair, only to smooth out the shoulder of his suit. "Hm? Does my protector want to be super protective today?"

Shiro sighed. Of course. Keith had regressed. He nodded his head and gently took Keith off of his lap. "Let's go then, Keith."

Keith huffed, rolled his eyes, and then walked to the door of the house. Shiro followed closely behind, opening the door up for Keith. Keith walked out like an accurate stuck-up model, head held high with a small grin on his face. His strides were even, and his hips moved well with each step. Shiro made sure to keep his eyes off of Keith, but Keith wished he was watching. He yearned for the other to drool over his body and how his coat definitely hugged his body well. Red always suited Keith.

Keith would surely be the death of him sooner or later. 

Keith stepped into the limo, Shiro stepping in soon after him. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro quickly and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "You know... You were very touchy with me on the plane..." He whispered into his ear. "You want me, baby... I know you do..." 

Shiro grunted and nudged him gently. "Keith, I have to focus. Tonight is one of the most high-risk nights. Clubs are very crowded, and I'm sure someone who wants to take your picture and shame you for who you are will somehow get in." 

Keith rolled his eyes. "You want to fuck me that bad to where it would affect your job, huh?" He then rubbed his thigh slowly. "That sounds good... You are such a good bodyguard and such an amazing daddy..." 

Keith knew Shiro had to be at least done with his shit right now, so he did shift away from him, staring down at his phone a little happier than before. Keith knew that by the end of this night, Shiro would at least be his in some sort of way, whether it be by kissing him and claiming him as his in front of many people. He didn't want his relationship public, but at the same time flaunting his hot bodyguard and their potential relationship sounded ten times better than hiding from everyone. 

Ahh... Keith was so conflicted! 

"A lot of people are at the club tonight! A few big names too. I'm pretty excited..." Keith thought to himself for a moment. He wondered if he would be hit on by a big name tonight. That would be amazing, honestly. Maybe he could see some jealousy spark inside of Shiro tonight. Keith wanted to get fucked up and fucked if possible because he was sad, mad, and horny as hell. 

Keith's choice in clothing fit the description.

Keith could hear the music booming from down the block. Already his excitement increased, and Keith was too eager to step out of the limo. As soon as it pulled up, Shiro exited the limo and left the door open for Keith. When Keith stepped out, he was recognized by a few people waiting in line. He heard calls of his name but ignored everyone who called out for him and stepped into the club with Shiro. 

The loudness was amazing. It made Keith happy to hear it, trying not to sway his hips already to the rhythm as he walked. Finally, when he could see the multicolored lights as well as the strobe, he unbuttoned his coat. "Fuck. Yes." Keith sighed and gazed up towards Shiro. "This is so much better than Paris right now!"

Shiro did not agree. 

Keith strutted towards the bar and ordered himself a Sex on the Beach, sitting on the bar stool with his legs crossed. Shiro was gazing around, biting down on his bottom lip at the smells surrounding him. He did not like the smell of other alphas surrounding Keith, who seemed to be one of few omegas within the club. There were a few alphas nearby eyeing Keith, looking him up and down and fucking him with their eyes. It made Shiro uncomfortable to the point he pressed his chest against Keith's back and rested a hand on his shoulder. Keith shivered and gazed up at Shiro who had his brows knitted together and an earnest look on his face. Someone would be in grave danger if they even tried to touch Keith, it seemed. 

"Button your coat back up _please_ , Keith..." Shiro breathed, moving to press a hand to his hip. "They are looking at you as if you're a piece of meat, and I don't want that..." He whispered into his ear. 

"So what if they do. You don't want me." Keith shrugged him off a little but hearing a growl escaping Shiro's lips made him nod his head and slowly button his coat back up. "Fine... There... Happy?" 

Shiro nodded his head and rested his forehead against his shoulder. "Yes." 

"Good." Keith nudged him gently as he was sipping his drink. He then leaned back a bit, gazing up towards him with a small grin on his face. "I like how possessive you are... You should act like that more often." 

Shiro sighed and moved away a little bit. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to dance. Keep watch of my drink and me," Keith got up. "Don't want me to get drugged."

Keith walked off without hearing another word. He wanted Shiro to dance with him so he would have to drag him up on the dance floor sooner or later. For right now, though, Keith didn't mind dancing and grinding up against other people. His eye sometimes caught onto Shiro, chuckling when he saw him clutching the glass as tight as he was able to. Keith liked the look on his face, so he decided to get closer to someone. It was an alpha from the arousal radiating off of him, and the face was familiar, but Keith was too uncaring and cared more for making Shiro jealous. He succeeded when Shiro slammed the glass down onto the bar. Keith was already achieving his goal, and it made Keith feel accomplished over the issues Keith was facing. 

Shiro could care less about the drink now. Keith could get another one. He stormed over to Keith, furious that he wasn't even stopping even as he gazed Shiro in the eye. This fucking brat. He gripped his arm tightly and pulled Keith close to his body, growling at Keith.

"What do you think you're doing, Keith?"

"Hey, is there a problem here?" The alpha near Keith growled at Shiro. "Is this guy bother you?"

"No, no..." Keith waved the stranger away and pressed himself close to Shiro. "He's... Important to me."

"Keith," Shiro grunted and pressed his body as close as he could to him. "Keith, baby..." 

Keith chuckled softly and cupped his cheeks, leaning up to press their lips gently together. His hips moved against his, Shiro gripping Keith's hips hard as he thrust him a little closer to his body. Shiro's lips slowly moved against his, head tilted to the side to deepen it, tongue sliding against his lower lip. He moved one hand up to grip his hair gently, tugging on it slightly to earn a reaction out of Keith. Keith then arched his back a little, only to move his head away to lick his lips. 

"Mm, looks like someone already wants me badly."

"Shut up," Shiro gently growled, only to then glance around. "Shit. Oh, shit. Shit." He suddenly grabbed Keith's hand. "I shouldn't have done that. Shit." He tugged him over with him to one of the bouncers nearby.  

"Shiro?" Keith blinked up at him, head spinning a little as he pressed up against the male again. "What's going on?"

"I'll take care of it," The bouncer grumbled and walked off. 

"Did something happen?" Keith tilted his head to the side, pressing himself even closer to the male's side. He then glanced off in the direction Shiro was looking at, groaning the moment he saw what was going on. What the fuck. "We aren't even here an hour and some shithead is already taking my fucking picture?"

"You haven't had drama in a long time. They wanted something on you." Shiro turned to face Keith, staring down towards him. "We... I can't believe I waited to do that with you."

"Me either. My head is spinning still..." Keith was glad he could hear perfectly over the music, used to the sound thrumming in his ears. "I've wanted that ever since I met you, Shiro..." 

Shiro purred, feeling Keith grip suit. Keith was grinning up towards him, body as close as he could be. 

"We have to get out of here, Keith..." Shiro said, trying to tug him out of the club. He had to move away for him to try and pull Keith away. This had been a bad idea. 

Instead of making an easy escape, they were greeted by an assortment of paparazzi screaming at the two of them. Shiro was trying to shield the camera from viewing the two of them, but Keith decided to grip his hand gently on Shiro's tie. He knew precisely why every single one of them was trying to take a picture of the two of them together. He stuck his middle finger up when he pressed close to Shiro, sticking his little tongue out. Shiro was not amused by the copious amounts of flashes and finally gave up to push through the crowd and usher Keith into the limo.

"Ah!" Keith laughed, pressing back into the seat when he shifted inside so Shiro could sit next to him. "What a trip! Shit, I only got one drink in me..."

Shiro was silent, his heavy breathing filling the silence of the limo. Keith scooted closer to him, tilting his head to the side in question. 

"Shiro?"

Shiro pressed Keith into the seat suddenly, resting a hand on his chest. With the limo now moving and the flashes behind him, he could focus now more on Keith. "You just stirred up trouble, you know that?" 

"I know..." Keith shrugged. "Not like it really matters?" He then leaned up to press their lips together, arching his back a little to push their bodies close together. He heard Shiro sigh, and it made him flinch. "Do you still not want me?"  

"It's not that... I just..." Shiro sighed and pressed his forehead against his chest. "I just want to make sure that... That things are going to go okay... I don't want Kolivan to kill me because I decided to fuck around with you. I know he didn't say he will, but I know he will." 

Keith chuckled and cupped his cheeks. "Yeah? But how bad do you want to fuck me?" 

"Bad..." Shiro whispered to him. Then he nosed at his scent gland, purring when Keith barred his neck more for him. "My resistance is in vain. I'm older than you, and yet I lack too much experience that I can't resist you any longer..." 

Keith blinked and tilted his head to the side. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"My whole entire focus had been on my family through the entirety of my life. I felt that waiting until I found the one would be better, and it would help soothe my family..." Shiro leaned back and allowed Keith to sit up. Then he rubbed the back of his neck. "My family isn't the best with love, though. Since they are conservative in a way, they also aren't as accepting of my life choices. Since they don't agree with my choices, I was kind of forced into the family business of being bodyguards. It's big in our family that we are protectors of those who are rich and famous, hence why I was easily allowed to be yours."

Keith nodded his head and scooted a little closer to him. "Go on..." 

Shiro then shrugged. "I guess I could say that because of my family, I was forced time after time to, ah, ensure the safety of others, and every time I did try to find some love in my life, someone would stop me, or I would be too disinterested. For a while there, I thought I had no sex drive or no desire, but I did the things any reasonable person would do, and I had my usual ruts."

"Hey, nothing wrong with being a virgin," Keith shrugged and then nudged him a little. "Absolutely nothing wrong with that, Shiro. If you're a virgin, it only makes you a better and more loving person." He then pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I may be a big brat, but hey... I'm an understanding person." He then pressed a soft kiss to his neck, nuzzling his nose into his neck. He was scenting him back now, squeezing his arms around his body. "I still want you, badly, but maybe tonight wouldn't be the best night..."

"How about this..." Shiro sighed and rested his forehead against his. "I'll surprise you sometime soon, can be tomorrow or the day after that, and we can have a night just to ourselves... Does that sound okay? It's guaranteed that we will do something with one another, but not tonight."

"I'm fine with that, Shiro..." Keith pressed his face into his neck. "I'm perfectly fine with that as long as we do end up... Turning this into something more."

"We definitely will..." Shiro held his hands and smiled. "No doubt about it." 

Shiro rarely ever got to see the soft side of Keith, but when he did show the softer side of himself, it was lovely. 

"Good..." Keith closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have gone out tonight, but look at what it did. I made you go crazy and now... Now you want me badly. I like it." 

Shiro rolled his eyes and ruffled up Keith's hair. "Whatever."   
  
  


* * *

 

Shiro had a plan, an elaborate one to be exact. While Keith was playing in his game room, Shiro decided to set things up in Keith's bedroom, and he had to do it fast. With Keith preoccupied, Shiro was able to set up the candles in different areas of the room. He knew it was a cliche, but he lived for them and decided to put rose petals on the bed as well. Shiro wanted the night to be memorable, sure that Keith hadn't had a night like this ever with his past experiences. He was sure Kolivan might have done something nice for him, but he highly doubted it wasn't what Shiro was going for. 

Shiro also decided to set out a bottle of wine for the two of them to drink. While Shiro wanted Keith to be utterly sober during this, they could drink a little alcohol. He made sure Keith ate a proper dinner before ever doing anything else during the night. Shiro liked it when Keith was well fed. Sometimes he wouldn't eat at all, and it was actually quite troublesome for Shiro. He would have to force him to at least eat some sort of snack instead of him not eating. 

Shiro genuinely cared for Keith. Keith would never be able to say that he didn't. 

When Keith walked into the room, he stared around for a moment, blinking a few times. He finally understood what was going on, tensing up as he stared at Shiro. "You... You did all of this?" 

Shiro smiled and walked over to Keith. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his body close to his. "Yeah, I said I would three days ago..." He rubbed Keith's sides slowly, giving them little squeezes. "Have you been eating a little more lately?"

Keith nodded his head and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. "Yeah... My heat is two weeks away, and I need to put on at least ten pounds." 

"Ten? Why ten?"

"I'm underweight a little..." Keith shrugged a bit and pressed his chin against his shoulder. "Well, not too much since I'm not a little squisher, but my health isn't healthy for an omega like me, especially when my body works double when I'm in heat." 

"Well, you said triple the last time we talked about your heat," Shiro grinned and flicked his forehead. He heard Keith make a little sound and it honestly warmed his heart up a little. "Baby... That was cute..."

"Shut up..." Keith chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips when he stood on his tiptoes and tugged him down. The kiss was soft and gentle, but when he moved Shiro head away, he couldn't help but whine a little to himself. "Shiro?"

"Come. I want us to drink a little bit." 

Shiro grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed. He poured them both a glass of wine, handing Keith off his drink. Keith swirled the contents inside a little before taking a small sip of it. A soft moan escaped his lips when he finally gulped it down, licking his lips a little bit. 

"You like it?" Shiro raised a brow. 

"I love it, Shiro..." Keith tugged Shiro down onto the bed gently, plopping himself down into his lap when he was sitting. He then crossed one leg over the other, wrapping his arm around his neck. "I love it so much! I have never been more grateful to be around someone so sweet and loving..."

"Lotor was never like this?" 

"Not really..." Keith shrugged and played with his hair. "Kolivan and I had a bunch of quickies..." 

Shiro huffed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll treat you better than that, quickies and all. We will do everything from rough to soft; quick to slow." 

Keith shivered and buried his face into his neck, then he nuzzled his face into his neck, scenting Shiro happily. Shiro scented him back, taking a sip of wine afterward. One glass down and Shiro already couldn't stand the fact that he wasn't doing something to Keith. He wanted to touch Keith, kiss him, and never let him go. He wanted to caress his body, make him moan and shake without having done much to him. Shiro wanted to love Keith's body and make him feel appreciated. He was sure no one ever really appreciated him properly. 

Shiro wanted to change that. 

Shiro grabbed their glasses and set them off to the side. He took Keith off of his lap and stood up, facing him with a small grin forming on his lips. Then he moved to slowly take off Keith's shirt, eyeing him carefully. Keith eyed him as well, staring up towards him innocently. Shiro then began to slide his shorts off of his legs slowly, sighing as he leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek and then to his neck.

"Shiro..."

"Yes?" Shiro glanced up towards him, head tilted to the side. "Something wrong?" 

Keith shook his head. "I just really like this. Thank you so much for this." He ran his fingers through his hair, shivering when his panties were exposed, and just his panties. "Just... I don't like too slow, got it?" He stared into his eyes. "As much as I love this gesture..." 

"No, I understand," Shiro chuckled. "I understand perfectly, baby." He then pressed a kiss to his thigh. "I want to make sure you're prepared for my cock, though." 

Keith blinked at the vulgarity of his words. He tilted his head to the side in wonder and tried to peak over to see if Shiro had a bulge he could see. Shiro tilted his head at Keith's actions and let out a gentle chuckle. 

"You want to see?"

Keith nodded his head slowly. 

Shiro stood up and moved his hands to undo his pants. He was quiet as he did so, seeing that Keith's eyes were already wide from the bulge in Shiro's pants. He couldn't help himself when Keith smelled this good and was this impatient to have his cock. It made Shiro feel this surge of confidence in his abilities even if he hadn't been able to perform all his life in something like this. 

Shiro pushed down his pants and his boxers, kicking his pants off from his feet. When he stood back up fully, he could practically see Keith tense up.

"...Huge..." 

"Yeah..." Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. "Also another determining factor."

"I can take it..." Keith shifted, moving his hand so he could wrap it around Shiro's cock. He began to stroke his cock slowly, grinning when he heard Shiro let out a small sound. "Do you like that?" 

Shiro nodded his head and sighed softly, tilting his head back. "Baby..." He rocked his hips a little bit into his hand, purring to himself when he felt Keith squeeze his hand on his cock. "That feels great..." 

Keith smiled up at him and leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of his cock. He then slid his tongue against it, pressing it against the slit of his cock. The fat head could barely fit in his mouth, so Keith knew he would struggle with it, but he tried. He decided to lean all the way forward, pushing his head down slowly to take his cock inside his mouth. He slid his tongue against the shaft of his cock, eyeing up towards Shiro as he began to bob his head back and forth slowly. 

Shiro's cock felt so good in his mouth...

Shiro closed one eye and grit his teeth as he rocked his hips a little into Keith's mouth. Shiro tried not to hurt him, so he was as kind as he could be and as respectful to Keith as he could manage. He wanted to fuck his mouth senseless and give in to his primal alpha urges, but it was getting harder and harder for him to keep it all in. Keith gave good head, that's all he could gather from this situation, watching as Keith would tilt his head to the side and try and take in more of his cock. Keith pressed his hands against Shiro's hips as he bobbed his head back and forth, digging his nails into his skin as he sucked and lapped at his cock. Keith sucked hard on his cock, wanting to make Shiro cum from his mouth alone unless Shiro finally gave in. 

"Baby... You're going to make me cum..." Shiro rocked his hips a little harder, gripping Keith's hair. It only made Keith suck his cock harder and faster, eyes gazing up towards Shiro until it strained himself too much and he had to close his eyes. "Baby, shit... Keith..." He arched his back a little bit and pushed his head down further. "Shit, shit..." Rarely ever has Shiro cursed, but right now he couldn't contain himself. The urges, the language; Shiro could contain none of it. 

"Mm..." Keith moaned around Shiro's cock, deep throating the male and even swallowed around his cock to tighten around it incredibly. When Keith heard Shiro cry out loudly, that only made him press on further. "Haaa... Mm..." He pulled up to slide his tongue up and down his cock, only to push down once again, other hand gripping what he couldn't fit into his mouth and stroking it. 

"Keith...!" Shiro pushed his hips forward a little more. "Cumming...!" He closed his eyes tightly and came, hard, right into his mouth. He slowly moved his hips, staring down towards Keith as he ran his fingers through his hair slowly. 

Keith could feel his hot cum shooting down his throat, slowly pulling away from his cock when it became too much for him. He pressed a hand gently to his mouth and coughed softly, but didn't let a single drop go to waste. He then licked his lips when he gulped the rest of his cum down. He then eyed Shiro, seductively, rubbing his thighs and hips slowly. 

"Good alpha..." 

Keith squeaked in surprise when Shiro picked him up and gently threw him into the middle of the bed, his head now resting against the soft pillows. Keith stared up at  Shiro when he crawled on top of Keith. Then, Keith tilted his head to the side in question, moaning when he felt a hand pressing against his crotch. 

"Look at that..." Shiro moved his fingers down to press against the large wet spot in Keith's panties. 

Keith was embarrassed. He wanted to press his knees together, but Shiro wasn't allowing him to as he stayed firmly in between his legs. Keith wiggled underneath him, observing Shiro to see what he was doing. With him being quiet, Keith could hear his heart thrumming hard against his chest, and he even listened to the beating in his ears. This was what Keith wanted and has wanted for months now. 

Shiro was finally going to give him what he wanted.

Shiro slowly slid Keith's panties off of his body. It clung to Keith's skin, but Shiro could easily peel it off. Then, Shiro moved his hand down again, sliding two fingers against Keith's entrance. 

"Last time you fucked yourself open?"

"Last night..." Keith mumbled. "I used a toy..." He then wiggled a little bit under him. 

"This should be easy, then..." Shiro slid two fingers easily inside of his ass, wiggling them deep inside of him. Then he pushed them in and out as he scissored his insides gently. Keith moaned out lightly for him, tilting his head back as he arched his back slightly, but Shiro knew he wanted more. "That's it, baby... Moan for me." 

Keith sighed and tensed against his fingers, grinning when Shiro flinched at the tightness. Then, he eased up when Shiro wiggled in a third finger, groaning as he spread his fingers out deep inside of him.  It felt so good to fuck Keith like this, even if it was with his fingers. Keith was easing up around his fingers, and it was lovely. Keith was honestly embarrassed over the situation and the fact that he was easily trembling around Shiro's fingers, but they were big deep inside of him and filled him up nicely.

Shiro pulled his fingers out, seemingly impatient, and he was. Keith liked that he was. 

Shiro shifted to rub his cock gently against Keith's entrance. He applied more pressure when he heard Keith more, grinning down at him. Keith leaned up and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck, parting his lips as he pressed their lips together. The kiss was rough and sloppy, Keith sliding his tongue against Shiro's when Shiro shoved his tongue into his mouth. Shiro only applied more pressure, growling when he pushed the tip inside of Keith and pulled it out. Keith let out a whine against his lips when he teased him, trying to chase after his cock, wanting more of him inside of his body. 

Shiro finally gave Keith what he wanted, pressing his cock slowly inside of Keith. Keith cried out and tilted his head back when he felt the burn and stretching of his insides when his cock forced its way inside. Keith couldn't help but help but squirm underneath Shiro, and Shiro lifted up a little more to observe Keith's body better. He watched as Keith slowly spread his legs out wider, his back arching as he took his cock in slowly. When Shiro was halfway inside, he stopped momentarily so Keith could adjust to the large size. 

"Move..." Keith moaned. "Push deeper into me... Push it all in..." 

"Keith, are you sure?" Shiro stared at him in shock. "It's... A lot to take in..." 

"Do it," Keith growled at him, then he licked lips slowly as he gazed up towards Shiro. "Push it all deep inside of me, Shiro..." 

Shiro nodded his head, slowly, and then began to push his cock further deep inside of his body. He gripped Keith's hips gently, digging his nails gently into Keith's skin to create indents. Keith tried not to tense up around his cock, but it was becoming hard to do the more the other pushed his cock inside of his body. The male was large in girth, at least twelve inches. It seemed unbelievable, it did, but it was truthful. While alphas can be such a size, it was rare and usually more present for the galra and not humans.

Shiro definitely set fire to that accusation. 

"Fuck, oh, fuck..." Keith groaned, feeling the top of his knot pressing against his entrance. All of his dick fit inside of him with such ease, it surprised Keith. "That's so good... That's so good, Shiro..." 

Shiro groaned and buried his face into his shoulder, nibbling on his neck and shoulder gently. Then he slid his tongue against his neck, moving his hips slightly inside of him. He only pulled at least a few inches out, then pushed back in. Keith whined a little to himself at the slow pace, but he understood why Shiro was doing it. Shiro was trying to be warm with Keith and kind to him, something Keith had never experience before until today. 

Keith appreciated Shiro so much. 

Shiro's thrusts were shallow and even, his tongue still lapping at the male's skin, mouth sucking gently on Keith's gland. He then would nuzzle his nose into the skin as he moved his hips nice and slow. Shiro sometimes would shift his hips to try and angle himself better, wanting to find Keith's prostate while he was at this slow pace. Finally, though, when his patience was wearing thin, he began fucking into Keith a little faster and harder. The pace was still slow enough to annoy Keith, but fast enough to satisfy him slightly. 

"More, Shiro, please..." Keith whined as he pushed against his cock slightly. "I want more... I can take it! It doesn't hurt..." 

Shiro grunted and nodded his head. Might as well give the brat what he wants, mainly since he was so fucking good to him tonight. Shiro fucked into him faster and with more strength, his hips snapping back and forth in a solid rhythm. He tilted his head back as his hands moved to smooth over his thighs, straightening his back out to fuck into him harder. He wanted to use all of his strength on Keith eventually. He tried to make it so Keith wouldn't be able to move correctly tomorrow (not like he was doing something important, anyway). 

Eventually, the pace was at its best, and Shiro was grunting and moaning along with Keith. Keith's moans were loud, louder when Shiro found his prostate and decided to brutally attack it when he noticed it. Keith moved his hand down to grip his own cock, tugging on it and stroking it to the pace of Shiro's cock moving inside of him. Shiro watched Keith's hand as he moved, grinning when he saw how frantic his movements were when Keith fucked his own fist. 

Fuck, Shiro could feel himself drawing closer the more he viewed the male underneath him.

"Baby, I'm close..." Shiro whispered into his ear when he leaned down. "Keith, baby... You feel so fucking good... So hot... And tight..." 

Keith was, in fact, very tight and hot. It was constricting around Shiro's cock, and honestly, he wanted more of it. Shiro pushed past it, though, growling when he felt Keith tightening around his cock a little more. 

"Ah, Shiro...!" Keith screamed gently. "Gonna, cum! Knot me, please! Shiro! Knot me!" His words were erratic, loud moans and groans escaping his lips in between his loud screams and cries of pleasure. "Please, please, knot me!" 

Shiro's knot was already swelling, long before Keith begged. He had every intention of asking, but now there was no need to. Shiro only nodded his head and shifted to make sure his knot was going and out of Keith's ass. He could hear Keith's moans grow louder when Shiro's knot went in and out of his ass. Keith let out a soft scream when finally, he came, nice and hard while making a mess of his hand and their bodies. When Shiro saw that, he pushed his knot all the way into his body, releasing with a loud grunt deep inside of him.

Shiro had a lot of cum inside of him when he knotted Keith. He pumped Keith full of his cum, making sure every single bit of him was filled up. Having Keith filled to the brim with his cum was a dream come true, and when finally he emptied all of his cum out in Keith's body, he was able to relax. It took a moment of panting from both of them until finally, Shiro could move on onto his side and press their bodies close together. He ran his fingers slowly through Keith's hair, grabbing his wrist gently so he could suck and lap at his hand. 

Tasted amazing...

"Shiro, mm..." 

Shiro buried his face into his shoulder and groaned, shifting his hips a little bit. He could already feel a buildup of warmth inside of his stomach, groaning when he realized the second wave of cum was already fastly approaching. He moved his hips only slightly, not enough to hurt Keith, moving his head so he could stare into Keith's eyes. 

"Keith..." Shiro sighed and gripped his hair gently. "You're such a good baby..." 

Keith grunted happily and nodded his head. "Only for daddy..." 

"Oh, fuck..." Shiro grunted and bit gently into his shoulder, sliding his tongue against the bite marks he made when he released another round of cum into Keith. 

Keith was falling for Shiro, and it could only be said the same for Shiro. As Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and pressed their bodies close together, he could already feel their bond growing stronger.

"God, that felt good..." Keith moaned shakily. "Thank you so much for tonight..." 

Shiro took a moment until finally he was able to answer Keith with a big smile on his face. "Anytime..." He then leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips. 

It was soft, sweet, and memorable. Shiro loved this...

And would never regret his choices to fuck Keith, neither would Keith. 

It would be a night to remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith didn't get to go to Paris, but he got something so much better in return. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it seemed sudden, but it came suddenly to me. <3 I want to follow the AU correctly while also steering off the path a little!
> 
> Please, scream at me on my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceBabyKeith)** and my **[Tumblr](http://spacebabykeith.tumblr.com/)**!


	4. Mama Kogane & Dibs on Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia is in town for Keith's birthday; Keith and Shiro realize something; Keith decided to claim dibs on what it is his...
> 
> But Shiro isn't too happy with Keith as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, shit. This took me forever to write and I don't know why, but maybe it's the exhaustion I've been feeling. Anyways, thank you guys so much for all the love and support. I have never felt it so much in this fandom and all the comments and kudos really do inspire me to write.

Krolia Kogane was a terrifying woman, and not someone to be messed with.

When Krolia heard that her son had found a bodyguard, she had been out of the country. Rising from the depths of poverty with her husband after reconnecting with a long-lost side of hers, traveling seemed to be her strong suit and the most prominent side of hers. Her husband, James, had been traveling alongside her with his own side projects that helped support Keith and what he wanted to do. Keith was not the most… cheap person. He wanted everything extreme and lavish, and since now his dad did business, and his mom was a big model in the industry, he had more money than what he had when he was a kid.

It only made sense to Keith. It's been many years since he was in high school.

Krolia was a terrifying woman though, and now that she was back in town, she wanted to meet this man called ‘Takashi Shirogane.’ It was a surprise visit, something unexpected to Keith, and Kolivan wasn't able to give him a heads up since even he wasn't informed of his mom being in town.

Krolia's wrath came with a knock on the door, a very loud one that could be heard throughout most of the first floor of the large house. No one answered. Krolia then rung the doorbell. No one answered. She finally decided to get out her phone and call her son up to come down and answer the door.

Keith flinched and quickly shifted in the bed to grab his phone. It was an instant reaction that he regretted, but he was used to random calls at random times during the day or night. He hadn't realized how early it was, but the moment he saw ‘mom’ pop up on the phone, he knew something was going on.

Groggily and with a hoarse voice, Keith answered. “Hello…?”

“Keith, I know you are home, so open the door up.”

“M-Mom? Wh…”

“I said open the door now, Keith!” Krolia then hung up the phone.

Oh, shit.

It had been a month since Shiro and Keith had grown more intimate with one another. His birthday was in two days, something he easily tried forgetting, but he didn't think his mom would be in town for it. He glanced to the side and gasped when he realized that… He reeked of sex and alpha. Holy shit.

“SHIRO, WAKE UP! MY MOM IS OUTSIDE!”

Shiro bolted straight up and glanced around, confused. “Wait… What?”

“Put on clothes!”

Keith got up and rushed, well tried to, to his closet. He threw together an alpha and sprayed himself down with perfume. God, this was not how he wanted his morning to start, but here he was having to start it with an ass full of cum and having to face his mom after getting the best dick of his life last night. Sex had become a regular thing for Shiro and Keith, and Shiro discovered a few sides of Keith that he was grateful to have learned. Keith was still a shitty brat all the time, but at least he was a little warmer around Shiro than what he had been in the first place.

Keith came rushing down the stairs, opening up the door quickly. He stared up towards his large mother in mock horror. “You know I hate surprises!”

“Surprise!” Krolia wrapped her arms quickly around her son, completely devouring him with her arms and body. “I have missed you so much, Keith… You smell.” She suddenly pushed off. “...”

Shiro came down the stairs not long after, going with the casual clothing aspect of living under the same roof as Keith. “I apologize. I did not hear the door-”

“...” Krolia squinted at him. “You're… screwing my son?”

“What?” Shiro and Keith both asked, staring at Krolia in shock. Shiro then realized something…

She was galran. This was bad.

“Mom, it's… We don't-”

Krolia took long, even strides towards Shiro until they were face to face. Her nose twitched as she inhaled deeply, then she pushed him away. Turning to Keith, she jutted out her hip and pressed a hand to it. Keith could immediately see the disappointment in her face, and he felt himself get smaller right there, slouching a little. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

“Both of you. Shower. Now. That also means separately and not together.”

Krolia was a demanding woman, and she still treated her son sometimes as if he were a child who didn't know what sex and relationships were, but he was sure his mother had already known something was going on between the two of them. The November issue of one of the hot gossip magazines came out a week earlier than expected, so he was sure that his mother ended up reading it. She was always in on Keith's life and never liked to leave him alone, but it made sense to him why she would want to be in his life more.

Keith sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He began walking up the stairs beside Shiro, glancing to him here and there. Keith eyed Shiro and Shiro did the same. When they were out of sight, Shiro faced Keith quickly.

"Your mom is terrifying. I've heard stories about her."

Keith started laughing and grabbed his hand gently. Then he ran his fingers through his own hair, shrugging. "Well, she can be a bit much at times, but that doesn't mean I don't love her any less. Sometimes it's too much for me, but a good chunk of my life she was out of it. My mom gave up her career after a while, but when I got back into it, so did she." He then rubbed the back of his neck. "Mom wanted me out of the spotlight, to be honest. I don't do a lot of projects on my own accord. It's good for me to not get too invested now while I'm still young so I can live my life a little more, but I'm still too far in to not be left alone. Everywhere I go I'm monitored, hence why I have you. I could potentially become a target. It's... Messy."

Shiro nodded his head. "Well, I'm here for you, but shit... I didn't want her to know about us."

"She would have figured it out eventually..." Keith shrugged. "Oh! I wanted to show you something." He got out his phone and typed something up on it as he began to walk towards his bedroom. Then he showed Shiro a picture of the front of the newest magazine that came out. "It's us!"

Shiro widened his eyes a little bit and grabbed his phone. "From that night at the club..." He then stared at the phone for a long time and handed it back to him. "Well, it means little to the public. It's just gossip."

Keith huffed and then rolled his eyes. "Whatever, whatever..." He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I'll meet you back downstairs. My mom is going to come up here if we don't get down there."

"Understood."  
  


* * *

 

Krolia sat, cross-legged and with crossed arms, across from the two. The magazine sat in between them, confirming Shiro's suspicion that she knew something. There were no words said for a good five minutes until finally, Krolia spoke.

"So, you're Takashi Shirogane. I would have thought you would have resisted Keith."

"I did, ma'am, but after a while I found myself falling for him. He is... Special to me. Even if I am his bodyguard, I do take my job very seriously, and I want to make sure that you know this."

Krolia hummed and nodded his head. "I see." She hummed for a moment and then glanced to Keith, raising her brow towards her. "And you. I thought you would have been different this time."

"Mom, I-"

"Keith... I trusted you in Kolivan's hands, and he betrayed that trust. I was accepting of your relationship with Lotor, but he did the same thing and hurt you."

Keith flinched. "Mom..."

"You need to stop displaying yourself like this, or you are just going to get yourself hurt in the end," Krolia glared over at Shiro. "If you can't tell, I am very protective of my son. He has been hurt far too many times, so when I saw this picture before I came here, I was shocked. Him now being the talk of the town, possibly even for other states, doesn't settle well with me..."

"I understand, ma'am, but I would never hurt your son," Shiro sighed. "If I may speak?"

Krolia nodded her head.

"I come from a long line of professional bodyguards. This is a living for my family. I have not once had a partner as an alpha, and look at how old I am now. This is just gossip. No one truly knows whether or not Keith and I are together, so, for now, it is like this. I understand you do not respect our decision on being together, but I feel like I could be better for Keith than any other potential partner he could have. If you could please understand, know that I am genuinely falling for your son and wouldn't want to have it any other way." Shiro smiled towards her, folding his hands in his lap. "If you are not accepting of our relationship, then that is too bad, I suppose..."

Krolia blinked at him for a moment and sighed. Her ears twitched for a moment, wiggling his nose. "Sorry..." She mumbled, glancing off to the side. "If you couldn't tell, I'm an alpha, and I'm very protective of my only kit." She leaned forward and grabbed herself her drink, took a sip, then set it down. "I only want the best for my son, so I hope you can understand when I say I won't be able to trust you until you prove yourself worthy. It could take weeks, it could even take months or a year."

"I understand..." Shiro smiled and wrapped his arm around Keith. "But just know that I will prove myself worthy no matter the situation. I just want you to know that."

Krolia nodded her head. "Thank you for your patience, Shiro. You are nothing like Keith's previous relationship."

"Could you... stop mentioning him?" Keith rubbed the back of his neck. "Lotor was kind to me during part of our relationship until near the end when things changed. It's in the past, and I want it to stay in the past, mom."

"I will never hurt him..." Shiro sighed and ran his fingers through Keith's hair. He would love to talk to Keith about his past, but why would he push him to talk about something when he didn't even want to mention it to his own mother anymore? "Keith, I hope you know that I will never hurt you."

"I know, Shiro. You have nothing to worry about. You are my bodyguard after all. What better person to trust than a fucking bodyguard?" Keith chuckled and then nervously played with his fingers. It was a nervous tick he had grown used to. While he hated it, it rarely ever happened, so it was nothing to complain about.

Shiro took notice and decided to grab his hand gently.

Krolia huffed. "Okay, well. We are going out tonight." She straightened up her back, trying not to seem exhausted. She knew that her son did worry for her since she often worked, but this time she wanted to actually make this visit worthwhile instead of sleeping all the time. "I want to take you to your favorite restaurant, and Shiro you are more than welcome to come along and spend time with us as well."

"I would love to. It is a nice change instead of standing there as Keith eats up his food with someone. I would also love to pay for ice cream afterward? It is a relaxing time, and while I know you must like keeping a diet, Mrs. Kogane, but splurging every once in a while on yourself has nothing wrong to it, right?"

Krolia smiled, then nodded her head. "I will allow this just for tonight. I am feeling like a sundae... And I haven't had one in such a long time."

"Why is pop not here?" Keith asked. "Is he still doing business with the agency?"

Krolia nodded her head. "Yes. Some of his models are doing a few shows out of the country, so he was unable to make it, but he definitely sends you his wishes and got you something. I will give it to you later tonight if that is alright with you, honey?"

Keith nodded his head and then rested it against Shiro's shoulder. Shiro slumped so it would be more comfortable for Keith, running his fingers slowly through his hair. He gazed down towards Keith, a little smile on his face, but then turned his head away to face Krolia. Keith was tired as well, but that was his own fault, and there was nothing he could do about it. He should have stopped last night when Shiro wanted him to, but it felt so good having Shiro all to himself that he didn't want to quit ever. Keith wished he could keep it going for a long time, just like whenever he was in heat.

Shiro had had a fun time with that.

"I can see you honestly do care about him, Shiro. I appreciate it, you, and all of your effort. Did you spend your heat with him? Heats are very sacred, especially a part of my culture, so if he did that means he truly does care for you and want you in your life."

"I did, actually. It was quite the experience..." Shiro's face flushed. "But I would rather not discuss that. I will say that your son does consider me an essential part of his life, and it is only fair. I assume he has spent his heat with few people?"

Krolia was surprised, staring at Shiro and then towards Keith. "You can say that." She then got up. "I will be resting up for tonight, which is the only reason why we are going at night. I am exhausted, and I really do wish to be well rested when we eat dinner tonight." She got up and walked to Keith to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Love you, honey."

"Love you, too." Keith waved as she was walking away. When she was finally gone, Keith tackled Shiro onto the couch, resting his body on top of Shiro's with a small smile on his face. "Now that she's gone..." He ran his fingers through Shiro's hair and smiled a little. "We can have some fun!"

"Keith... This isn't the best idea. We did it all last night. Don't you think it's enough?"

"Not that, silly..." Keith rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe I thought that a little, but no! How about we play some games together?" He moved to sit on his hips, staring down at him with a big smile on his face. "Or we could play..." He ran his fingers up and down his chest. "Since daddy implied that was what his first thought was..."

"Keith- No- Let's play some video games-"

Keith whined and wiggled his hips a little bit. "But now you got me all worked up! You know how easy it is for me!" He shook his hips a little more on top of him, then he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. He rubbed his cheeks gently, only to then pull his head away and sigh.

"You know I always want you, Keith. Now is not a good time, though. With your mother being here, I don't think it would be the brightest idea in general..." Shiro rubbed his back slowly, gripping his hips gently. "But you know I always want you, Keith. There will never be a point in time where I don't want you..." He then leaned up to press a soft kiss to his cheek, squeezing them gently. "But right now, I wouldn't be able to perform as nicely as I would like without thinking she will find out..."

Keith hummed. "Sure, sure..." Was he going to let it go? No. He wiggled a little bit more, receiving a gasp from Shiro, and then got off of his hips. "C'mon. Let's go."

Shiro sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead as he watched Keith sway his hips back and forth while he walked. This boy was hell on earth...

Keith stopped for a moment and waited until he could hear Shiro's footsteps to finally walk again, walking up the large staircase and then to the right so he could head to his gaming room. He had many different game systems that could quickly be hooked up in the place, and it was the same for his bedroom as he preferred to do his gaming while laying down. Keith had bought Shiro a gaming laptop so they could play certain things together as he loved playing with the bodyguard in many different ways.

Shiro enjoyed the very expensive laptop quite frequently.

Upon entering the room, Keith headed to his computer so he could boot it up. Occasionally, he did hold streams and made his own videos, and he had a frequent followers list that did pay attention to whenever Keith streamed, so he made some sort of schedule for when he wasn't busy. He made it clear that it wasn't always set in stone and that they would be notified whenever he couldn't stream.

Keith thought about streaming then, but with his mom here, he didn't know how long she would be asleep for so he decided against it.

"Grab your laptop and sit next to me. What do you want to play?" Keith stared upward at the man for a moment as he was closing the door. God, he was fit, and his shirt hugged his body well. It made Keith want him ten times more than what he already did.

"I'm not sure. We can play some Stardew Valley this time?"

Keith hummed. "Hmm... We can..." He was thinking. He liked playing that on stream though, especially since his fans enjoyed it when they played with one another on stream. Keith enjoyed it as well, especially when he would make Shiro mad by spending their money. "I enjoy playing that on stream, though. We could play it now if you truly want to, baby."

Shiro purred at the nickname, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Then he moved his head away. "I would love to play it with you, but only if you want to. We could always play another game? Let's see... How about League of Legends? I'll support you, as always."

"Shiro, you know I can always be your support. I know you like getting into the fight and I wouldn't want to take that away from you." Keith nudged him a little bit.

Shiro shook his head and smiled. "I do better when I support you anyways, baby."

Keith sighed. He was growing more in love with Shiro the more he did things that pleased him. There was never a moment where Shiro didn't please Keith with whatever the man did, whether it be an action or his choice in words. Even if it were for something as simple as games, he would always be happy.

"You're a dork..." Keith pressed a kiss to his temple. He still had plans set in store for when they played their games, and those plans called for them doing more than just playing games. He would be bratty and beg when the other would say no to him. Keith always got what he wanted and wouldn't stop until he did.

  


The first match, Keith was calm and collected. The second match, he wasn't as nice. He made jokes towards Shiro, would sometimes squeeze his thigh when he did something right and protected him well, etc. He would tease him for his voice going lower when he was more focused and told him it made him wet (and it did), etc. By the third match, Keith was squirming in seat, and Shiro was growling to himself.  Keith could see the bulge forming in Shiro's pants from all the smooth jokes Keith would make towards him and the words of praise. It was nice knowing that Shiro liked to be praised, but he always got back at him by doing the same in return. When the match ended, Shiro immediately picked Keith up and carried him over to the couch, pressing his body into the cushions with some force. He moved on top of Keith, spreading his legs wide, and leaned down.

"You're a naughty boy, aren't you, Keith?" Shiro whispered into his ear. "You want me to fuck you, right?" He pressed his crotch against his crotch, rubbing slowly. "You want me to fuck you even though your mom could wake up at any moment? Are you that bad?"

Keith moaned, digging his nails into his skin when he rested his hands on his shoulders. "Yes, daddy..." He nodded his head slowly. "We didn't get to do anything when we woke up. I need my daddy right now."

Shiro purred and pressed kisses to his neck, pushing a little harder up against him. "Can my little boy be a good little boy for me then instead of being naughty?"

Keith whined and kicked his legs a little bit. "Daddy, please!" He crossed his arms up at him. "We have to hurry. I want you deep inside of me."

Shiro hummed in thought as he rocked his hips, relishing in the moans that escaped Keith's lips. He wanted to do nothing more than tease him, but with how pretty Keith looked under his body, he had to do something to him. "You want me to knot you, baby?"

Keith nodded his head. "I do..."

"Are you sure?" Shiro ran his fingers through his hair as he ground into him slowly. "What if she wakes up? What then?"

"Mom sleeps for a while..." Keith groaned when he felt Shiro's grip tighten on his hair. "Daddy... Believe me. She sleeps for a while when she's this jetlagged... I need your knot."

Shiro groaned, his heart thudding heavily against his chest. His breathing intensified, his gaze lustful as he stared into Keith's eyes. Keith noticed the change in his demeanor, and it only made him squirm a little more, trying to move his hands so he could nudge off his shorts and panties. Keith paused when Shiro noted his impatience, pouting when his hands were taken away. Then Keith whined, kicking his legs a little angrily at the male.

"C'mon, daddy...! I wanna... I wanna do it..." Keith groaned and tried to reach for him, but that only made Shiro pin his arms to the couch.

"Patience," Shiro mumbled, undoing his pants. He nudged his shoes off with his toes, then began to take off his boxer. It was complicated with how they were positioned on the couch, so Shiro did have to get up, but he made sure to press Keith in place the whole time. Then, he proceeded to take off his shorts and panties, licking his lips when he saw his hole glistening with slick. "Baby, you look amazing when you're like this..."

Keith whined and wiggled his hips a little more, groaning when his lower half was lifted up, a thick shaft rubbing up against his puckered hole. He eyed Shiro from where he laid, lips parted as he panted softly at his actions. Shiro pressed against him harder, sometimes pushing the tip of his cock into Keith's ass, but then he would pull out so he could rub his cock against his entrance and cock again. Keith continued to whine and wiggle against his cock. He was beginning to cry from frustration, especially since Shiro wasn't giving him what he wanted.

"Daddy... Daddy, please..." Keith sobbed softly, pressing his hands to his face. "Give it to me! Please!" He became a little more demanding with his words, arching his back a little so he could press down more when the other put the head of his cock inside of him. That's when finally, he felt it. A soft groan escaped Keith's lips the moment Shiro shoved his cock deep inside of his body. "Yes! Yes...! Oh, God..."

Shiro rubbed Keith's sides slowly, keeping Keith's back arched as he fucked into him slow. Keith whined louder, kicking his feet a little in anger. Keith was extra bratty today, and brats don't get what they want so quickly if they aren't nice. He pushed his cock all the way into his body, knot nudging against his hole, but then he moved his cock out slowly.

The pace was agonizing.

"Please... Please, daddy..." Keith whimpered, trying to be a little kinder to Shiro. "Please... Fuck me nice and hard... I'll be a good boy for you..." His insides squeezed tight around Shiro's cock, and it only egged Shiro on further to quit his teasing. Keith could see his resolve slipping, and this was what he wanted the most out of their situation. "Please..."

Shiro grunted and sped up the pace and force in his thrusts, leaning down to press his lips gently to Keith's. The kiss was soft and sweet turned rough and fast. Keith kissed him feverishly, sliding his tongue against his bottom lip. Shiro shoved his tongue inside of Keith's mouth,  fucking into him even harder as he got to taste the inside of his mouth. Keith was soaking wet deep inside, the squelching noises from his house loud and seemingly echoing through the room. It turned Shiro on further, humping into Keith without any thought or care for him being able to walk later.

Shiro should care, but Keith's scent drove him mad with lust.

Keith cried out and threw his head back when he felt Shiro's cock slam into his prostate, licking his lips as he let out cries after cries. His whole face was beet red, his body flushed in various places. Keith's hands gripped at the pillow behind him, his back still arched as he moved his hips to Shiro's relentless fucking. He watched as his cock shoved in and pulled out over and over again, seeing most of it disappear deep inside of his ass and then reappear. Shiro's cock smoothly went in deep, his deflated knot easily slipping past and popping in and out along with Shiro. Keith could feel it, and it only brought him closer to the edge.

"Daddy!" Keith gasped. "Gonna cum!"

Shiro's relentless pounding never ceased. Shiro straightened his back and only pounded in harder, Keith's legs wrapping around Shiro so Keith could pull Shiro in deeper. Keith liked how deep Shiro was inside of him already, and when he pressed his body as close as he was able to, he could feel it all driving into him. Keith could feel Shiro's knot inflating as he moved his hips, and that's what drew him over the edge. Shiro grabbed Keith's cock when he noticed him twitching more than usual, fucking Keith's cock with his fists until he came. It only made Shiro pound as hard as he was able to until finally, his knot caught on his rim and he released deep inside of Keith.

Slowly, Shiro moved his hips as he ruts deep inside of Keith, growling into his ear when he leaned down. He then nuzzled into his neck sweetly, lapping at Keith's sweat to clean him a little. They were definitely due for another shower right after this... God, Shiro hoped Krolia wouldn't notice. Keith did, too.

"Daddy... Mm..." Keith wrapped his arms around his body slowly, pressing soft kisses to his neck. "That felt so good..." He then purred as he nuzzled into his neck, dragging his nails lightly down Shiro's back.

Shiro leaned back a little so he could lap at his hand and at Keith's skin, thankful he had pushed his shirt up a little during all their fucking. Then, he pressed kisses to his nipples and all over his skin. "Good..."  
  


* * *

 

Keith let out a gentle sigh when he heard his mother getting out of the guest bedroom. He had taken another shower, drying up his hair in the process. Shiro had been busy preparing some coffee for them before they went out later tonight. He wanted Krolia to have some energy in here, even if it was just a slight boost to carry on through part of the night. Keith thought that Shiro was thoughtful for doing something like this for him. Keith sat up on the kitchen counter, eyeing Shiro as he kicked his legs playfully. Krolia walked into the kitchen and eyed the two of them carefully, seeing Shiro setting up a pot of fresh coffee.

"What did you two do when I was asleep? You seem happier."

Keith hummed and tilted his head to the side. "We just played games and hung out." He shrugged. "Shiro and I have a more casual relationship when it comes to being at home. Outside and out there, we tend to be more professional..."

"No, I tend to be more professional-"

"Shut up," Keith stuck his tongue out at Shiro. He wouldn't admit to his mother that Shiro pounded him too hard. He would manage, maybe even walk adequately enough to where it wouldn't seem suspicious. "Anyways, yeah. We just played games, some League of Legends. You should play again sometime, mom. You would definitely love it again if you play with Shiro and I."

"I don't have the time, Keith..." Krolia sighed, moving to the counter to ruffle up Keith's hair. "I wish I had the time to play with you. It would be a fantastic bonding time playing games with my son and his... boyfriend."

Keith flinched at the name, glancing to Shiro. Shiro blinked at Keith and then at Krolia.

"We haven't put labels on our relationship. It's just been... Us," Keith rubbed the back of his neck. "But, I do like the sound of that." He shifted a little bit, biting down on his bottom lip at the thought of being Shiro's... Boyfriend.

Keith wished they spoke more about it, but he feared commitment. Committing his life to someone, bonding with them and bearing their children, all seemed far too strange for a brat like Keith who liked messing around rather than sticking to one person. Keith had been committed to Lotor, but in his own little way where he tried to keep his distance and was clingy in bursts. Lotor had been faithful to him, there was never a point where they cheated on each other, but their relationship became toxic, and that terrified him. Now that he had Shiro, Keith felt like everything would eventually crumble and fall out of place. That was something he didn't want, but he feared it.

Krolia blinked. "You two haven't thought about putting labels on your relationship?"

They both shook their heads innocently.

"I mean... I suppose I understand that. Keith is still young, but Shiro as the older one you have to be responsible for getting things done and talking things out." Krolia put her hand on her hip. "Labels are a good thing, especially with a relationship this close. You two will always see each other no matter what day it is. Not putting a label on things can become dangerous and it could end up blowing up more than you two would like."

"Thanks, mom, for the talk. We got it," Keith rolled his eyes. Shiro seemed nervous. "You're scaring him! You always do this!"

Krolia grinned. "It's my job to scare the people who wish to bed you properly every night and possibly breed you later in life."

Keith flushed a bright red, right up to his ears, and Shiro was mirroring the reaction. He stayed silent, but Keith didn't. "Mom!" He whined and kicked his legs a bit. "D-Don't say that! God, you always embarrass me!"

Krolia laughed and wrapped her arms around her small son. She then pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "You know I love you, Keith. I only do it for you. It's my job." She then nuzzled into him, licking his cheek when Keith tried to push her away.

"MOM!" Keith groaned and happily sighed when she finally moved away. "Okay, okay. So when are we heading out? It's getting pretty late, and I need time to get ready."

"Go ahead and get ready, you two. Thank you for the coffee, Shiro."

Shiro handed them both a mug of coffee, Keith's sweetened up nicely and Krolia's taken black. While Keith liked black, he also loved the sweetness of the creamers, and the taste was always amazing. Shiro knew how to make coffee well, so Keith was proud he had found someone who could actually do things instead of just acting as a protector, but doing a shitty job at it. Keith hopped off the counter carefully and then nudged Shiro to follow him.

"Let's get you cleaned up there, baby. No bodyguard suit. Wear something with a little more flare to it, 'kay?" Keith was walking at a slow pace as he sipped at his coffee, raising his brow when he hadn't heard a response from Shiro. "What're you thinking about, Shiro?" He tilted his head to the side as he gazed up towards the male who seemed lost in his thoughts.

"...Are we dating, Keith? Are we exclusive with each other at least to your friends and family?" Shiro finally glanced down to him, stopping Keith so they could face each other. "I know it's only been a month since we started... doing the things we have been doing, but a proper relationship is something I've never had."

Keith blinked. "You're older than me, and you've never been in a proper relationship?"

"I've tried, but they ended up being assholes on the first meeting, so I never really counted any of them," Shiro sighed. "We have a difference, we do, but just because we do it doesn't mean that I have more experience than you when it comes to sex or relationship."

Keith blinked up at him in shock. "Whoa... I..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Shiro..." He wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled a little. "We didn't have to put labels. I thought it was clear that you're mine."

Shiro widened his eyes, staring down towards Keith in shock. He had never heard such a possessive tone coming from Keith before. It sent a shiver down his spine. "Keith..." He cupped his cheeks gently and then smiled. "Yeah, I guess it was stupid of me to assume that I wasn't yours."

Keith grinned and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He wrapped his arms around his neck and closed his eyes, tilting his head even to the side as he kissed him softly. Then, Keith pulled his head away so he could tug him along, taking Shiro to his room and then heading into his. He decided to wear one of his more tasteful dresses, a red one that flowed down to the top of his knee. The back of it had a design that showed parts of his back in different areas, and he had matching wedges to go along with his dress. Both his mom and Shiro were much taller than him to help alleviate his anxiety about being short.

Throughout the time when he was younger, he was teased for being a small boy. Later, he learned why, and that just brought up more problems that he couldn't control.  No one understood him, especially when he was surrounded by alphas and betas his whole entire life. With omegas being so rare, the younger generation could barely grasp the concept that omegas were actually people as well.

When they were done getting dressed, Shiro noticed that Krolia had gotten changed while they were away. She looked breathtakingly beautiful in a purple dress. Keith saw as well and smiled at his mother.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Keith clasped his hands together and then began to head out of the house.

Shiro was following closely behind. He was hopeful that this would all go well and no one would try and bother them as they had time with Keith's mother. Hell, it wouldn't seem too suspicious since Krolia was a pushy woman according to tabloids and, well, Keith's father who has 'jokingly' said it on interviews. Keith also mentioned a few times that his mother was a little pushy.

  


Upon arrival at the restaurant, Shiro could already tell that they would all properly have their privacy and be able to relax. This was what Shiro liked. When they were seated at their table, Keith scooted a little closer to Shiro and smiled up at him with a bit of a smile on his face. Then he tilted his head to the side, nudging Shiro with the top of his head.

"Smile, Shiro. You look too serious. You're not on the job right now..." Keith stared at him innocently, grabbing his hand under the table. He grinned when Shiro nodded his head and then glanced forward to his mother.

Krolia was rather talkative. She asked Shiro many questions, had them have many cups of wine, and made sure that Shiro could answer any question she threw at Shiro correctly. Keith was proud of Shiro that he was able to answer things correctly. This was what he wanted. Keith wanted someone who could deal with his mother's testing and bossy attitude. The wine served to them was poured often, and Shiro had to have Keith stop at some point because he was becoming tipsy and Shiro didn't want him to get out of control.

The entire night was a hit with Krolia. She never had smiled this much nor as she seen Keith be this excited towards someone before. She couldn't help but stare at the two of them when Shiro was trying to feed Keith his food that Keith wanted, and Krolia watched as Shiro had a big smile on his face as Keith's face lit up. Shiro laughed when Keith would lean forward to eat the food from to spoon instead of Shiro leading the spoon to his mouth.

When dinner was over, Shiro drove them to one of the best ice cream places in town, paying for the ice cream before Keith or Krolia could insist. Keith got his favorite, Krolia got her banana split, and Shiro matched with Keith. Instead of sitting around and eating the ice cream, they decided to walk and talk. Keith stumbled a little bit here and there, a little more giggly than usual.

"Oh... This is delicious... Thank you so much, Shiro." Keith wrapped his arm around his waist and rested his cheek against his arm. He smiled when he heard the male purr. "You like purring a lot, I've noticed.  It's cute."

Shiro rolled his eyes. "You do the same the thing all the time, baby.”

“You know, they say that purring is a sign that you two might be a fated pair. Soulmates, I assume, is the better word?” Krolia ran her fingers through Keith’s hair slowly. He was tiny in between them. “It is adorable if you think about it. You two could potentially be together forever. It is not confirmed quite yet, but it still is being tested on in pairs who purr often and naturally with each other. Keith, do you know you do it sometimes?”

Keith blinked up at her and shook his head. “No, not really… Sometimes I can hear it, but other times it happens…” He swayed a little as his hand clung to Shiro's shirt. "Mm... I think I had a little too much to drink..." He giggled a little bit.

Krolia chuckled. "I think you did as well..." She continued to run her fingers through his hair. "Anyways, I think when you frequently purr around someone you are interested in, it means something. You two are still at the start of your relationship, so do not take what I say too much to the heart, but I think you two have a great relationship ahead of you."

Shiro ruffled up Keith's hair and then gently moved away. "I agree..." He glanced down to the male and sighed. "He's hard to deal with though. Aren't you, Keith?"

Keith stuck his tongue out at him. "No, I'm not! I'm peeerfect!" he crossed his arms. "I am not a brat, and you keep calling me one, and it always makes me mad!"

"Keith, you are a brat right now. You are the definition of bratty right now," Shiro scratched behind his ear gently, chuckling when Keith slumped his shoulders. "Brat."

"Shut up!" Keith stomped his foot, making Krolia laugh. "God, you two are so mean..." He then stuck a glob of ice cream in his mouth and walked off from the two of them.

Krolia glanced up to Shiro. "You make him happy. Thank you for doing that. He has never truly been this happy before."

"Yeah... He makes me happy, too..." Shiro smiled at Keith, watching as he swayed his hips from side to side as he walked. What a little brat...

"C'mon, you two! You're so slow!" Keith waved his hands when he glanced back at the two of them.

Krolia and Shiro both laughed and began walking. When Keith was drunk, he was a little more childish Shiro noticed. Keith hated when he was drunk, though. Keith was more vulnerable and more emotional. He also tended to switch moods easily. Sometimes Keith was happy; sometimes he was mad. He went through every single emotion some nights, and other times it was just one. Being drunk was awful, and he tended to get riled up easily. Even so, Shiro thought he was cute, but he rarely ever allowed Keith to go crazy with drinking.  
  


* * *

 

Dibs. Keith had dibs on Shiro. Dibs.

The people who walked up to his bodyguard when Keith was around and tried to talk to him or feel him up were pissing him off. Keith didn't like people touching his bodyguard, especially pesky paparazzi who thought to follow Keith around every single time he decided to go out and party. Shiro and Keith still had their relationship strong, of course, but Keith's bratty attitude never ceased. In fact, Keith felt the need to continually be bratty just to make Shiro upset at him and use _the voice_  that made Keith wet within seconds. Shiro always found a way to make Keith wet, even in the most innocent of situations. Sometimes, Keith felt like Shiro did it on purpose, and he always whined about it when they were alone.

Grey, red, a hat on his head, and gold on his wrist and thumb, Keith looked fashionable and fuckable.

Partying in his tiny shorts, Shiro had to make _sure_  that Keith didn't get himself in trouble or get himself in a situation that could very well hurt Shiro's feelings. There was, as always paparazzi surrounding the place and people feeling Shiro up, but Shiro couldn't stand it. He had to focus on Keith and nudge everyone else off.

By the end of the night, Keith was drunk, and Shiro had to keep him from actively grinding on other people. After their conversation a couple weeks back, Shiro could say that he felt somewhat hurt that Keith's actions showed that their relationship might as well be a joke to him. Keith was a model. What more could he expect?

Finally, Shiro had enough of it, scooping  Keith up into his arms and pressing him close to his body.

"Hey!"

"That's enough. We are heading home." Shiro's voice was firm, glaring at Keith for a moment. "And you are heading straight to bed."

Keith blinked up at him and tilted his head to the side. "Oh?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Does that mean you're going to fuck me good when we get home?" He purred a little bit. "Is that what you want, baby?"

"Keith, is this some kind of joke to you?" Shiro continued to glare. "We're going home now."

Keith flinched and cupped his cheeks. "Sorry, baby."

Shiro nudged his hands off gently. "Keith, strict professional relationship, got it?" He then began walking out, sighing when Keith looped his arms around his neck.

"Shiro~" Keith eyed him, kicking his feet a little. "I don't want to go though! Don't make me go home..."

When the doors were opened up to the outside, immediately they were greeted with bright white light flashing in different directions. Shiro squinted for the moment, trying to see beyond the light. Before he could react and try to usher them away quickly, Keith moved his arms more securely around Shiro's neck, sliding his tongue against his cheek.

"Dibs..." Keith eyed the cameras, acting smug. Shiro closed one eye as his body was forced to lean into the touch. He was surprised, Keith was sure, but he could care less about that. He wanted to make the paparazzi go crazy, and by the increased amount of flashing, he was sure that was the case.

But to Shiro, this was a crisis. He could feel heat pooling in his belly, a fire raging on deep within him as he held Keith as tight as he could. His whole body felt tense, his pants more uncomfortable than what they had been before. This was not good. This was not good at all. The fire raging on only grew brighter the more he thought about the night and all the events that have happened riled him up. Immediately, he burst through the crowd and headed to the limo that was waiting for them. He moved Keith inside and then slid inside himself, breathing harshly through his nose.

Shiro didn't want this. He didn't want Keith to expose himself like this. Shiro didn't want Keith to do anything that involved other people.

Keith wanted the same. Shiro was his, and while he acted shitty tonight, he was wasted and couldn't control who he was or his emotions. Keith had dibs, and no one else could take Shiro away from him, ever. There was this feeling deep inside of Keith whenever he was near Shiro as if Shiro was mean to be all his and no one else's. Keith didn't understand the feeling, but...

The feeling continued to manifest and grow. Shiro and Keith's relationship was just beginning, and Keith was going to fuck it up multiple times. No matter what.

Keith squeaked and widened his eyes when he was suddenly pressed hard into the seat of the limo, Shiro's hand heavy on his chest. His eyes glanced up to Shiro, head tilted to the side in question. "Shiro...?"

"Don't play innocent," Shiro growled at him. "You upset me tonight. I know you can't help yourself, but you still upset me, Keith." He leaned down slowly, pressing his lips to his ear to whisper, "Bad boys deserve to be punished."

Keith shivered and let out a gentle moan, spreading his leg out so the other could move in between his legs a little better. "I have been a naughty boy, daddy..."

Shiro shook his head and pressed a hand to his mouth. "No talking. You're not allowed to talk."

Keith furrowed his brows as he eyed Shiro, huffing as he kicked his legs a little bit. He stopped, though, when Shiro pressed a hand to his leg. Shiro began to slide Keith's shorts down slowly, as well as his panties, grunting when he saw that Keith was already hard. Shiro wrapped his hand around his small cock slowly, leaning down so he could slide his tongue against the tip of his cock. He sucked gently when he took the head into his mouth but pulled away when he heard Keith moan.

"Uh-uh," Shiro whispered against his skin. "Every time I hear any noise coming from your lips, I'm moving away." He then bit into his thigh, grinning when he heard Keith gasp. "Or maybe... I should just wait until we get home..." He thought that would be best. He wanted to fuck Keith into the bed and make sure he screamed and cried for him. Shiro was generally a gentle lover, Keith learned, but he had a certain alpha roughness in him that Keith rarely ever got to see.

Keith wanted that roughness, but he also didn't want to wait for a good dicking.

Shiro slid his hands slowly against the male's thighs, rubbing them soothingly. Then he moved his hands slowly against his knees, then back up, grinning at the little sounds Keith held back. Keith had sensitive skin, and it excited Shiro that he could easily do these things to him and get away with it. Shiro could easily rile Keith up in any situation, especially when he was bad.  

Then Shiro moved his hands away when he remembered how the other had acted earlier, snarling at his own thoughts. He moved away from Keith slowly, causing Keith's head to spin in confusion as he gazed up towards Shiro. He shifted to slide his shorts back up, then he sat up.

"Shiro...?"

"Quiet," Shiro mumbled. "Just... Just let me think..."

...

Keith let Shiro think. When they got home, Keith was becoming antsy, wanting to hear what the other had to say. He was still somewhat drunk making it so he couldn't understand as well as he wanted to, but Keith was trying to follow his own situation and recognize what he had done. Walking into the house, Keith expected Shiro to give him the silent treatment or just ignore him for the rest of the night, but what he hadn't expected was Shiro slinging him over his shoulder and walking up the stairs without any words said. Keith could smell thick arousal and anger mixing into one scent, and Keith's cock throbbed in his shorts at the thought of what Shiro might do to him now.

Keith gasped when he was thrown onto the bed gently, staring up towards Shiro in shock. When Shiro crawled on top of him, he was going to wrap his arms around his neck and press against him, but Shiro stopped him and pinned Keith to the bed. There was a flash of panic on Keith's face for the moment, but he immediately shook it off. Shiro would never hurt him. He was just upset.

Keith could tell.

"Shiro... I'm sorry about tonight... I know I got out of control..." Keith wanted to press his lips to his, but Shiro tilted his head away.  "Shiro?"

"You don't know how much you upset me tonight, Keith..." Shiro mumbled. "I might just be a bodyguard to you, but you mean so much more to me than what you think." He grits his teeth. "When you were pressing yourself up against others as if I was nothing to you, it pissed me off to the extent that I thought about leaving right there, but I must protect you."

Shiro slid his hands down Keith's body. "I want to make sure you _know_  who you belong to, Keith."

Keith shivered, body beginning to tremble from that statement alone. Shiro kissed Keith hungrily, biting down into his bottom lip gently to pry the male's lips apart. Shiro shoved his tongue into Keith's mouth, sliding it against his tongue hungrily. Keith arched his back a little and whined, trying to kick his legs a little bit, wanting Shiro to do something more than just kiss him. Shiro grunted and moved his head away, prying himself from his lips to kiss and suck at his neck.

Shiro was quick to remove their clothing, throwing them god knows where. He dug his nails into Keith's hips when he leaned down to press kisses to his stomach and chest, trying not to prick the skin but doing it hard enough to leave indents and possibly bruises. Keith let out soft moan after soft moan, closing his eyes as he tilted his head to the side, spreading his legs out wide for Shiro. Shiro was quick to respond, moving back up so he could hover over the male again, rubbing his cock along Keith's hole and cock, teasing him with rough movements.

"Keith..." Shiro growled. "You're throbbing like crazy..."

"Can't help it...!"

Shiro huffed and pressed the tip of his cock against Keith's entrance. It was a quick movement, a hard thrust in, something Keith hadn't expected. Keith let out a loud cry, his back arching up and off the bed. The movement was sudden, but Keith's body was prepared enough to take it. Shiro didn't give Keith time to relax, thrusting into Keith hard yet slow. The movements were fluid, Shiro's hands roaming Keith's body, gripping in places that made Keith moan, but in general, Keith couldn't stop his moans any longer.

Shiro pumped his hips faster the more he got out of Keith. Keith could feel Shiro's cock swell deep inside of him, hardening more which Keith hadn't thought was possible, catching Keith by surprise. Keith tried to move his hips along to Shiro's rough, quick thrusts, but Shiro held Keith's hips so Keith couldn't move at all. It made the male whine in between each moan, tears prickling in his eyes the more frustrated he felt. Shiro only pushed harder.

The thrusts never ceased or stuttered, not for a single moment. The squelching sounds from Keith's ass were music to his ear, Shiro never wanting to stop. Keith no longer felt fuzzy in the head, fucked into total submission for the male on his own accord. It felt nice to be fucked this rough. Shiro was usually so gentle and sweet with him, but tonight was different. Tonight, Keith could feel the heat in his bell roar, and he could feel his oncoming orgasm reaching peak faster.

"Fuck, oh, fuck!" Keith cried. "Let me cum, please! Let me cum!"

Shiro shook his head and only fucked into Keith harder, the hardest he could manage as his grip was bruising on Keith's hips. Shiro moved Keith's body along with his own thrusts, dragging him closer and then forcing him away. Keith tried to hold back his release as much as he can, somehow managing to do so despite how weak he felt. Feeling Shiro snap his own hips back and forth to his movements only made Keith feel even dizzier with pleasure. This was precisely what he wanted.

Shiro could feel his knot swelling, gritting his teeth as it kept catching on his rim but not quite there to full mass. That's when Shiro growled, "Cum..." He knew he wouldn't be able to last any longer like this, especially with Keith's walls squeezing him so tight.

"Haa!" Keith screamed softly when he came, body shaking as his hands gripped the sheets. Shiro was kind enough to pump Keith to completion, his own moans leaving his lips as he pumped Keith full of all his cum. "Yes, ah, daddy..."

Shiro sighed and moved his hips only slightly, resting his face into Keith's neck, sliding his tongue slowly against it, tasting salt.  He found himself relaxing against his body when his release ceased. "I'm sorry, baby..."

"H-Huh?" Keith blinked and stared at him in shock. "There is nothing to be sorry about..."

"I was rough on you because I was angry... I didn't know another way to stop feeling that way."

Keith flinched and ran his fingers through his hair. Tears formed in his eyes, but this time it was because he felt... awful about what he had done. Keith decided to press a kiss to the top of his head, nuzzling his nose into his hair. "I'm sorry... When I get drunk, even it's slightly, I feel wasted, and I can't control my actions..." He closed his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be... It's okay..." Shiro slowly moved his head away to stare into Keith's eyes, wiping his tears away gently. "You know I care about you and I understand that your life was different before you met me. Yeah, you had someone before in your life, but your relationship with him and ours are two completely different things. Just know that you are amazing and we all make mistakes..."

Keith nuzzled his nose against Shiro's and smiled. Shiro was right. Keith made a mistake, and while he hadn't realized it until now, he still managed to know about what he had done. Shiro was a blessing in diguise. He had never found someone so amazing and someone he could see himself falling in love with until he met Shiro. It's has been two months now, and Keith found himself discovering more than he thought he would have discovered.

"Thank you so much, Shiro..."

Keith knew that he didn't want to lose what he had right here and right now. Maybe keeping it on the down low really was a good idea. All Keith needed to do was respect that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro was a liiittttleee rough this time, but he forgave Keith, of course. <3 He just needed to express himself a little different!
> 
> Hoping you really did like this one! I had two different topics so I decided to separate it by using the title of the chapter!
> 
> Poor Shiro...
> 
> Please, scream at me on my **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceBabyKeith)** and my **[Tumblr](http://spacebabykeith.tumblr.com/)**!


End file.
